


Hooked on a Feeling

by kelseycurtis



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Peter's an asshole, Planet exploring, Rocket has alot of feelings, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie Peterson (my oc) ends up in space, her life turned upside down. But soon enough she helps form a new family not just for herself but for Peter too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Melanie’s P.O.V

I left the dance studio and began to head home. I put my headphones over my ears and turned my iPod on. I flicked through the huge list of songs until I found something I felt like listening too. Extraordinary Girl by Green Day. Happy with my choice I picked up speed and continued home. Today had been hard work. We’d had to learn a brand new dance with some complicated moves. Didn’t help we had to have it perfected by next week. 

I took a short cut home, it involved going through a field that was next to a quiet housing estate. Not the best place to walk alone at night but I’d be ok. But just to make sure nobody was sneaking around behind me I changed the position of my headphones so one ear wasn’t covered. I heard some noise like a plane from above, but it was a fairly normal sound so I didn’t think much of it. 

That was until the bright light shone on me, like a single spotlight. I froze and looked up. Nothing but more bright light. I shielded my eyes not that it did much. I then felt like I was floating and there was nothing I could do to stop it no matter how much I kicked my legs. It seemed as if someone had turned all the gravity off. The bright light got closer and closer until everything went completely black. I then felt myself falling and something smack in to the back of my head.

I awoke to a bunch of males looking down at me. Only they weren’t exactly normal. One of them was blue with some kind of metal in his head, there was another one with a robotic eye and others that had various skin colours like green and purple and I swear I saw one guy with gills. I pushed myself backwards as far away from these things as I could. Where the hell was I? What was wrong with these ‘people’? 

“Rise and shine girly,” the blue skinned one said.  
“Where the hell am I? And what are you?”  
“Damn Terrans, just as rude as the kid we picked up.”  
Terran? What the hell was that?  
“So what shall we do with her boys?” The blue one asked.  
“Eat her!” I heard one call.  
The others cheered in agreement. Eat me!? Fucking alien cannibals. Please tell me this a dream. Or some weird drug trip. 

One thing I knew. Dream or not I was not going to be eaten. Two sets of hands grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet. They began to drag me out of the room. I screamed and struggled against them. Their grip only seemed to tighten on me. I swung my leg back and hit one guy in the balls making him let me go. I then punched the other with my now free hand and took off out of the room and down the hallway. 

I had no idea where I was going but it looked like I was on some kind of spaceship. I continued and in to another room which seemed to be the main control room. The room they flew the ship with. I was a dancer what the hell did I know about spaceships? I ran through an open door away from the oncoming aliens and bumped straight in to another one. At least that’s what I thought. 

I looked up to see who had stopped my escape. A tall, large man with green eyes, messy light brown hair and stubble. He was wearing a long red leather trench coat, black leather cargo pants and brown boots. The most heart-warming thing about this man was he looked completely human. He looked confused to see me but then his eyes turned to the aliens behind me. I ran and stood behind him in hopes of some protection. 

“Step aside boy. She’s ours,” the blue one said.  
“You kidnaped someone else?!” The male exclaimed.  
“We didn’t kidnaped her.”  
The male turned to me, “would you say they kidnaped you?”  
I nodded and the male turned back to them, crossing his arms over his chest. I could tell he was smirking.  
“The lady says you kidnaped her,” the male said.  
“Well she would,” blue guy said.

“Youndu I’m not gonna let you eat her.”  
“Why do you care about her? You don’t even know her?” Youndu snapped.  
“We actually have something in common. Both being kidnaped by you and then wanting to be eaten by you guys.”  
Youndu rolled his eyes but decided not to protest.  
“Now I’m gonna go and I’m take this lady with me where she will be safe.”  
“Fine have her Quill but you can’t dump her on us when you get bored.”

The male they referred to as Quill lead me off one ship and on to another. His own. He lived alone on his ship. No creepy aliens that wanted to eat me. He sat me down on a single bed and then sat down opposite me.  
“What’s your name?” He asked.  
“Melanie Peterson.”  
“I’m Peter Quill or as some like to call me Star Lord.”  
I raised an eyebrow. People called him that. It sounded ridiculous. Much like the situation I was in right now. I had so many questions to ask. But maybe he could help me get home and then I could forget about all this.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions and I’m going to apologise on behalf of Youndu and his crew. They’re not the best when it comes to meeting new people,” Quill explained.  
“Are they…aliens?” The word felt so horrible to say, so ridiculous.  
“Yeah. Each and every one of them.”  
“And what about you?”  
“Oh me? I’m human. I’m as human as you.”  
“Can you help me get home? Back to Earth?”

Peters face fell at the mention of Earth. Oh god. That meant no. Fuck. So now I was stuck in space with some guy who I’d just met. Even if he was pretty hot.  
“I’m afraid I can’t. My ship can’t travel to that kind of galaxy-“  
“What do you mean that kind of galaxy? We’re not in the same galaxy?”  
“Calm down. I understand that this is a lot to take in but nothing bad is gonna happen to you.”  
I felt my chest tighten. I couldn’t breathe. I was nowhere near home. I could never go home. I could never see my parents again. I could never see my friends again. I soon passed out.  
I awoke on the single bed I had passed out on. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I could hear music coming from some part of the ship. I got up and followed the music. I recognised the song. The Pina Colada song by Rupert Holmes. It wasn’t a bad song, a little silly but catchy. I found myself in the cock pit, Peter in one of the three seats although this one was at the front meaning it was the captain’s chair. Peter spun round in his chair to face me and smiled.

“Good to see you awake. You feeling any better?” Peter asked.  
“To be honest not really. It’s kinda hard hitting being kidnaped by aliens and not being able to return home to see my family. I can only imagine the pain their feeling. They probably think I’ve been murdered or something.”  
“You should eat and probably take a shower.”  
It was then that hunger hit me. All at the mention of eating. And I felt like I needed a shower after a day of dancing and being kidnaped by aliens.  
“Shower sounds good,” I said.

Peter led me to the bathroom and showed me how to work the shower. He left me to undress, closing the door behind him. I undressed leaving my clothes in a pile on the floor and then stepped under the warm spray of water. It felt like I hadn’t showered in years. I washed my hair and body then turned the water off. I grabbed the towel and dried off before wrapping it around myself. Just in time too as Peter opened the door.

“Get out!” I yelled, pulling the shower curtain over my body.  
“I’m sorry! I promise I didn’t see anything. I mean you were wearing a towel anyway. I just wanted you to know I made you some food.”  
“You could have told me through the damn door!”  
“Yeah. Yeah I should have done that.”  
He closed the door and I let the curtain drop. I breathed a sigh of relief and shook my head. There was a knock on the door this time. I rolled my eyes.  
“What?” I snapped.  
“Do you need a change of clothes? I’ve got some girl stuff around here if you need it.”  
“Sure just uh leave it outside.”

Once I was sure he was gone I opened the door a crack and pulled in the pile of clothes. Some jeans and a tank top. Fair enough. It would do for now. But if I was stuck with this guy he could take me shopping. I put them on as well as my own underwear and left the bathroom. I tied my hair up in a simple ponytail and followed the smell of cooking food. I was brought in to a kitchen area and sat down at the table. There was some kind of device on the table, one that looked a lot like a tablet. I placed my finger on it and the screen changed. 

Touch screen. Exactly like a tablet. Ok so maybe I could get used to all this space technology. I looked up to find this tablet controlling what looked like a TV only there was no frame it was just a screen. Peter came over with a huge plate of nachos. I couldn’t eat that. My diet plan would be ruined. I had to stay a certain weight for my career. But my dancing days were over now. I felt my heart sink and wiped away a tear. 

Do not cry. Especially in front of some guy you don’t even know. He didn’t seem to notice any way thank god. I grabbed a nacho and ate it. Oh my god. These were amazing. Who knew heated up crisps, sauce and cheese could be so good.  
“Again I’m sorry about the shower thing. I’m kinda used to being able to just barge in you know,” he explained.  
“I get it. You don’t have anyone but yourself here.”  
“Not exactly.”  
I raised an eyebrow, pressing him to go on.  
“I have some female company sometimes,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.  
Oh I knew what that meant. That meant he was a player. He enjoyed one night stands with many different women. Of course I have to be rescued by the man whore. 

“So you’re like a space age Tony Stark?” I asked.  
“Who’s that?”  
“A billionaire guy who sleeps with different women all the time. The guy even has a sex tape with some Russian red head. Created a huge law suit,” I rambled.  
“Well I don’t have any sex tapes. Not that I know of anyway.”  
We continued eating. I noticed Peter had a set of headphones around his neck that were hooked up to an old cassette player. I hadn’t seen one of those in years.

“Is that what I think it is?” I asked.  
“What?”  
“The cassette player.”  
“Oh this?” He held it up and put it on the table, unplugging the headphones.  
“This is awesome. I love retro stuff. I mean I have an iPod but I’d love something like this.”  
“What’s an iPod?”  
I made a face. I had to remember he was from space. They didn’t have the same stuff as us. 

“It’s like a cassette player only you don’t need a tape to play your music. The device has a memory and saves all your songs on there,” I explained.  
“But what about the tapes?”  
“You don’t need them.”  
“But that kinda stops all the fun of tape collecting.”  
My eyes widened. Oh god. He was worse than I thought. I ate some more nachos. This was a huge plate. I didn’t even think I could eat half of it. Peter got up and opened the fridge bringing out two beer bottles. He put them on the table and took a swig of his. I had a beer on occasion and that was rare occasions. But with my dancing career over I suppose this wouldn’t hurt. 

I took a huge mouthful. It wasn’t that bad. I soon stared at the plate of nachos defeated and pushed it towards Peter. He shrugged and devoured the rest, letting out a satisfied belch. Great I was living with a perverted pig.  
“In the morning we can stop off in Xandar and get you some new clothes. Your gonna need them if you’re gonna be staying here a while,” Peter explained.  
“I take it Xandar is a planet or something?”  
“Yeah. Bunch of pink people live there. Don’t piss off the cops and we’ll be fine.”  
Pink people? Cops? Oh lord. This was getting too much for my head to wrap around again.

I got to my feet and steadied myself. I needed to go to bed now and just sleep. I could face all the new stuff in the morning.  
“I’m gonna go back to my bunk,” I said.  
“Alright. Night.”  
“Night.”  
I left the kitchen and tried to find my way back to my bunk. After ten minutes I finally found it and undressed myself until I was only in a shirt and panties. I climbed in to the unfamiliar bed and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter’s P.O.V

Melanie headed off to bed. I smiled to myself. She was hot. Give it a week and I’d have her in my bed. I always had a way with the ladies. I cleaned up the table and headed back to the control room. I turned my mixed tape back on, making sure the volume was low before sitting in my normal chair. I checked the controls. Everything was in order. Good. I entered coordinates for Xandar and pressed the auto pilot button. 

I leaned back in my chair. Melanie was not gonna cope well for the first few days. I hadn’t. Xandar was fairly normal so it wouldn’t be a huge step. Although I’m sure she was still pretty shaken up almost being eaten by Youndu. We could get her some new clothes tomorrow, sell some things I’d picked up lately and then spend the rest of the day on the ship, explaining all the new stuff too her.   
I checked the ship over once more and waited till we were safely parked on Xandar before heading to my own bunk. 

I awoke in the morning to the smell of cooking. Pancakes. I got dressed in to some clean clothes and headed to the kitchen. Melanie was in the same clothes I had given her yesterday making breakfast. Only there was a rather nice sight before me. She was listening to her iPod as she called it and she hadn’t noticed me come in. She was singing along to her music and shaking her ass. I leant against the door frame and watched. Nice to see she’d settled in. 

Melanie turned around and froze. She pulled her headphones off so they rested around her neck and began to dish up breakfast. I sat down opposite her and began adding a tonne of whipped cream to my pancakes.  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed. You’ll catch me singing and shaking my ass to my music sometime,” I said.  
“How long were you watching?”  
“Not long enough. It was quite hypnotizing.”

She made a face and glared at me, stabbing her pancake.  
“Are you always this shallow?” She asked.  
“Yep. Get used to it beautiful.”  
“Don’t call me that. Ever. We only met yesterday so you cannot flirt with me.”  
“What about tomorrow?” I joked.  
Her eyes narrowed further. Take that as a no. We ate in silence. Once we had both finished I cleaned up again. Once she was ready we headed outside.

Her eyes widened as she took everything in. She liked it so far. Good. I led her to some of the stores, where I sold some stuff first. Just junk. I explained that I was a Junker, someone the goes looking for stuff in order to sell it. I’m sure now she could help me with that and because she was a female things would be easier. We then headed to some clothing stores and I let her pick out what she wanted. She went insane. I knew it was a bad idea to go clothes shopping with a woman. Overall we spent half the day in clothes stores and she made me spend at least thirty thousand units. 

“Ok we’ll dump all this stuff back on the ship and then we’re going to a bar. I need a drink after all that girl stuff,” I explained.  
“Yes boss.”  
“Please call me Star Lord.”  
She burst in to a fit of laughter. Great someone else who thought my name was stupid. I needed a new name. She braced herself against the wall as she got her breath back.   
“I’m sorry. You were serious weren’t you?”   
“Kinda yeah.”  
“You need a new name man.”  
“Whatever. Let’s just go”

She dumped her new clothes back in her room before we headed out to one of the local bars. I’d been here a few times. It was pretty good. Also a good place to pick up chics. Melanie and I sat at the bar.  
“Tequila?” I asked.  
“No. That stuff is horrible. Just a beer for me.”  
“Alright. You can sit here and be boring.”  
She rolled her eyes and I ordered drinks. I downed my tequila and she took small sips of her beer.

“So what did you do on Earth?” I asked.  
“I was a dancer,” she answered.  
“So that explains why you looked so good shaking your ass this morning.”  
“Stop it.”  
“Hey I haven’t even turned on the charm yet. You wait and you won’t be able to resist.”  
“I think I will. The other ladies in here not so much.”  
“That is true. Pick one and I’ll prove it.”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“That’s still being shallow.”  
“That’s who I am darlin’ get used to it.”  
“Ok rule one. No pet names. And no flirting with me. I am not interested in you Quill.”  
“You will be.”

I winked and slid off the bar stool, heading over to some black haired girl. Pink skin, red eyes. She was wearing a short dress that showed off plenty of cleavage. Just my type. I slid up next to her and kissed her hand. She smiled.  
“I couldn’t help but notice how lonely you looked,” I began.  
“So you thought you’d come over and keep me company?”  
“Are you a mind reader or something? Because that’s exactly what I was thinking.”  
This made her giggle. Alright good. Point one.   
“No but seriously what is a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?” I asked.  
“Just looking for some company I guess.”  
“Good thing I showed up then. You know there are all sorts of creepy guys out there that might try and take advantage of you being alone.”

We were soon sat at the bar, drinking shots. She was laughing at my cheesy jokes and funny stories. I glanced at Melanie who rolled her eyes and left the bar.   
“I never got your name,” the girl asked.  
“Peter.”  
“Bareet.”  
“Good to know.”  
We went back to telling stories and drinking shots. I placed my hand on her thigh, which made her stop laughing. She smiled and leaned over, kissing me. Awesome. I was in. I was getting laid tonight.   
“You wanna get out of here and go back to my ship?” I asked.  
“I’d love too.”  
“Great.”  
We got up and headed back to the ship. I hope Melanie had some ear plugs on her. 

I awoke in the morning to an empty side of the bed. Already gone. I didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I suppose it made things easier and I didn’t have to kick her off the ship. I changed in to some clean clothes and headed to the kitchen. I made myself some breakfast and sat down to eat. Melanie came in wearing new pyjama’s and dressing gown. Her hair was sticking up all over the place and she looked tired. 

“Good morning,” I said, smiling.  
She grumbled something and sat down opposite me, snatching the cereal box away. Ok someone was grouchy.   
“Sleep well?” I asked.  
“I didn’t sleep at all thanks to you.”  
“Sorry you had to hear all that.”  
“You will be. I want ear plugs. I do not want to hear some girl screaming all night.”  
“I can’t help that. I must have been pretty good.”  
“You’re a piece of shit Quill.”  
“Aww I love you too honey.”

Her eyes narrowed and I knew not to push it any further. She was going to have to get used to it though. I was a guy and guys like sex. It was just in my nature. I always had a number of different girls each week. She was probably just jealous it wasn’t her. I smiled to myself.   
“You sure you’re not just jealous?” I asked.  
“I’m far from it.”  
“Cause that girls gone and it’s just me and you now. I’m gonna warn you though I’ve been told I’m pretty good.”  
“You’re disgusting and I have no interest in you. If I have to kick your ass to make that clear then I will.”  
“I like a girl who’s rough.”  
“I would rather be eaten alive by blue people than sleep with you.”

She got up and as she walked past me she swatted the back of my head. Ow. She just needed a little more wearing down. I’d hook up with her eventually. But in the mean time I had to get to work and find some more stuff to sell. The Broker on Xandar had given me a list of things to get him that he would be interested in. As well as where there they would be found which was always helpful. So top of the list. Some ring from the planet nowhere. Time to teach Mel a few tricks. 

We landed on the mining planet nowhere. It was surprising this planet had popped up on the list. Nobody rich would come here. Unless that’s what they wanted us to think. Melanie was fully dressed and took a look outside.   
“So why are we here?” She asked.  
“Gotta do some work.”  
“Stealing from innocent people.”  
“No. Stealing from rich assholes.”  
“Right.”  
“Come on. I’m gonna need to teach you a few things.”  
“And what could you possibly teach me?”  
“Some very valuable life lessons actually.”  
“Sure.”

I pulled her in to the market place and spotted a guy wearing a gold band with quite a few gems embedded in the metal. She was going to steal that. If she pulled it off then I’m sure she could steal anything.   
“Alright see that guy with the pretty bracelet,” I pointed him out.  
“Yeah. What about him?”  
“Your gonna go up to him and steal that bracelet.”  
“No I’m not.”  
“Come on. We gotta bring in money somehow. We gotta eat. This is how we earn our living.”  
“By stealing things and selling them?”  
“Exactly.”

“Now listen carefully. Your gonna flirt with him and that’s how you’re gonna get the bracelet,” I explained.  
“I can’t flirt so good luck with that. I’m sure you’ll do a better job than I will. If guys are your type that is.”  
“They’re not. And don’t be so hard on yourself. You can do anything you put your mind too.”  
“Go on then. Teach me.”  
“Alright first lesson is eye contact. Keep it at all times. That way the person knows you’re interested.”  
I snapped my fingers in front of her face and her eyes snapped up to mine.   
“Eyes on me,” I said.

She rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She waited for my next instruction.  
“Alright then you get in real close,” I pulled her closer as I said this.  
“Are you sure this isn’t your way of hitting on me?”  
“No. I’m trying to teach you something here. And because you’re a women I would use your um assets to your advantage.”   
She raised an eyebrow clearly not getting it. I glanced down at her chest and she glared at me.   
“That’s a little shallow don’t you think?” She hissed.  
“Hey just telling you what guys like. So try to maybe draw their eyes to your chest or ass depending what kind of guy they are. I personally am an ass man.”  
“No you’re just an ass Quill.”

I made a face and let go of her waist, my hands going to her wrists. I held them gently, she glanced at my hands before back up at me.   
“Maybe flick your hair a bit and giggle at their jokes. Guys love to make girls laugh. Give me your best flirtatious giggle.”  
She let out a giggle that was way too fake. Ok she was going to need more work than I thought.   
“Ok maybe just try smiling.”  
She smiled sweetly. Perfect.   
“Now you need to butter them up so pay them plenty of compliments. Like your funny if their trying to make you laugh. Or something about their appearance.”  
“I have no idea what to say though.”  
“Well try it on me.”  
“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”  
“This is part of your training now come on, flirt with me.”

I let go of her wrists and she sighed. She straightened up and tossed her hair back, flashing me a smile. She batted her eyelashes and stuck her chest out. Good she was getting it.   
“Hey handsome,” she said flirtatiously.  
“Good. Keep it going.”  
“It’s pretty hot today huh?” She said.  
“Not really. Its winter right now on nowhere.”  
“Hey I’m trying. It’s my second day in space give me a break.”  
“You won’t get a break if you get caught stealing.”  
She sighed and her shoulders slumped.   
“I can’t do this. I’ve never been any good at flirting,” she sighed.

I pulled her away from the market place and we headed back over to the ship. We could practice inside for the day. I didn’t want her to fail and get us thrown in jail. We sat down in the control room facing each other.   
“You need to be confident. If you’re not confident then they won’t be interested,” I explained.  
“Well maybe I don’t want them to be interested.”  
“Stand up. I’m gonna show you how it’s done.”  
She sighed, rolled her eyes and got to her feet. I got up myself and stood close to her.   
“What’s a beautiful thing like you doing on a planet like this?” I asked.  
“Some space pirates kidnaped me and then I got kidnaped again by some shallow pig.”  
“Wow. You’ve had a rough time then. That shallow pigs not around here is he?”  
“No he’s attempting to flirt with some poor sap so then he can steal stuff.”  
“He sounds like a real jerk. You know I could help you out.”

She folded her arms across her chest, “I’m sure you could.”  
I unfolded her arms and held her hands in mine, “I could. I could take you away from that asshole and take you anywhere you want.”  
“But we’ve only just met.”  
I stepped closer so her chest was pressed against mine.  
“You know I’m a huge believer in fate so I think that we’ve brought together for a reason.”  
“That is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.”  
“You got me. I’m a sucker for cheesy pickup lines.”  
I pulled her closer, my lips ghosting over her ear.   
“But you gotta admit there’s something between us right?” I whispered.

Mel hesitated before taking a step back, a slight blush on her cheeks. I smiled to myself. She couldn’t tell me she didn’t like me anymore. Her current reaction proved it. I smiled to myself and both of us broke focus.   
“Well now you know what you need to do,” I said.  
“Yeah. Uh thanks.”  
“So you wanna test it out?”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Melanie’s P.O.V

I needed to get out of this ship. It was like the temperature had shot up in a matter of seconds. And he wanted me to test this out so that would be a good excuse to get back outside. I checked my top making sure it showed enough cleavage and walked out of the ship. I needed to get in to character. Act confident. I began swishing my hips as I walked and I instantly felt Peter’s eyes on my ass.  
“Quill!” I growled.  
“Sorry but like I said I’m an ass man.”

I scanned the market place and spotted the target. I strutted over to him and smiled as I caught his attention. He looked me up and down and returned the smile. He even turned his full attention to me. Good. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Peter a few metres away give me a thumbs up.  
“What’s a handsome guy like you doing in place like this?” I asked.  
“Just looking around I guess.”  
“Looking for anything in particular?”  
“No but I might have found something.”  
“Oh really?” 

I began to play with a strand of my hair, curling it around my finger. He glanced down at my chest. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and just continued to smile. I took his hands in mine and began inching my fingers up to the bracelet. It was pretty loose fitting so it wouldn’t take much to slip off.   
“Listen I’m having a party tonight and I would love it if you came. It will be really fun I promise,” I lied.  
“That sounds good to me. Where is it?”  
“Oh I can meet you right here,” as I said this I forced myself closer and slipped the band off, putting it in my pocket.   
“Alright meet you here for seven.”  
“Can’t wait.”

I didn’t head straight over to Peter as that would make things too obvious and I mentioned for him to head to the ship and we would celebrate there. Once I was safely out of sight I sped up and met Peter outside the ship. I held up the bracelet and put it on my own wrist. I think I’d keep this thing. Sort of like a trophy for my successful mugging. We went back to the control room and spent the rest of the evening drinking and dancing to his mixed tape which we had at full volume. 

I checked the clock and it was around six pm. I turned to Peter. I should probably learn other things too. Like how to fly the ship, how to fight in case a situation arose when I needed too.   
“We should head off. I don’t want the guy to get suspicious and then come back here or worse,” I explained.  
“You’re on your way to becoming a master criminal at this rate, not even a day and your thinking about covering up your tracks.”  
“Would you teach me how to fly this thing?”  
“Firstly it’s not a thing. It’s my baby. And secondly you shouldn’t fly ships when you’re drunk.”  
“That doesn’t stop you.”

He shrugged. He knew I was right. He sat down in his chair and patted his lap. I shook my head. Nice try but I’m not that drunk. I sat down on the chair next to him and waited for instructions. I’m sure most of the stuff I could work out myself. Like a computer, you need to explore in order to learn.   
“Ok turn the ignition on,” he instructed.  
I scanned the dashboard in front of me for some kind of on switch or a key. Nothing. There wasn’t much on my side at all. I looked over at him to find him smirking. All of it was on his side, so I had to sit on his lap or I wouldn’t learn. Devious little bastered. Fine I’d play his little game but I’d beat him at it. 

I got out of my chair and sat down in his lap. He placed his hands on my waist and I wriggled around a little bit to get comfortable. I heard his breath hitch at the movement and I smiled to myself. I found the ignition and brought the ship to life. I looked down and found three pedals. So it was like driving a car. Peter explained each pedal and I placed my foot down on the accelerator, which forced the ship forward. It was going pretty fast too.   
“Ok first time I’ve ever had to tell a girl not to go too fast,” Peter said.  
I brought my foot off the accelerator a little bit, ignoring his comment. The ship began to slow a little. I grabbed hold of the handles in front of me. Time to steer and get in to the air. 

“Pull up,” Peter instructed.  
I did as I was told and the ship began to lift off the ground. I smiled to myself. We were soon in the air and I was actually flying a spaceship. One of Peters hands were resting on my thigh, a little too high for my liking. I cleared my throat and shifted so his slipped a little further down.   
“Ok flick that switch there and then the yellow button and that will keep the ship steady,” he continued.  
I flicked the switch and pressed the button as told and the ship remained in the air without me needing to touch anything else. 

“I didn’t think you’d be able to do it straight away. You’re a natural,” Peter said.  
“There’s just one more thing you need to teach me.”  
“What’s that?”  
“I think you know,” I teased.  
I could tell Peter was smiling. He thought he was going to get laid. Oh how wrong he was. The hand on my leg moved further up my thigh and began to move towards my core. Once his hand was between my legs I clamped my thighs shut trapping his hand there.  
“I was talking about you teaching me to fight. If I run in to some trouble I might have to fight my way out,” I said.

I grabbed his wrist and removed his hand from between my legs, smiling to myself. I could tell he was not happy. Something told me he was very whinny when he didn’t get his way. I climbed off his lap, smirking. He didn’t look happy at all. Oh well.   
“Goodnight,” I said cheerfully.   
He grumbled a response and I headed off to my bunk, smiling to myself. It may only be the second day but I was determined to make that man change. 

I awoke, changed in to some clean clothes and went in to the kitchen. I searched the fridge and cupboards to look for some kind of healthy item but came up empty. I think I counted about five packets of bacon in his fridge. He needed some fruit, vegetables and wholegrains. Next time he needed to get food I would offer to do it and that way he wouldn’t be able to stop me. For now I would try my best to make us a healthy breakfast. Pancakes was really the only thing that wasn’t filled with fat but it had sugar to replace it. And I’m sure he added plenty of sugary things to it like cream and god knows what else. I finished making pancakes and added a small square of butter to mine. I left Peters on the table and went off to explore once I finished my own breakfast.

I found various other bunks that were empty and had remained empty for a while, they were all littered with dust. So he didn’t clean either. Great. I found a small gym room with a couple of weights and various machines. So that’s how he kept in shape. Fair enough. I suppose that was one good thing so far. There wasn’t much else really. I suppose he didn’t need much else as it had always been just him until now. Oh great now I felt guilty for invading his space. Well I didn’t ask to be rescued by him and he didn’t have to let me live with him. I needed to stop overthinking so much. 

Peter was still not awake and it was around noon. Jesus this man was lazy. I suppose I should wake his lazy ass up. I went in to his room to find him snoring his head off, the covers above his waist. My eyes fixed on his perfectly chiselled chest. Well then. I shook my head, stop staring. If he were awake he would love that. I went over and shook him hard, telling him to wake up. He awoke quite startled and pulled his sheets up to his chin.   
“What are you doing in my room?” He asked.  
“It’s noon get up.”  
“Please don’t ever come in my room again when I’m sleeping.”  
“Why?”  
“I might be naked under these sheets. Normally I wouldn’t mind but you can be scary sometimes.”  
“Ew.”

I walked quickly out of his room before he had chance to say another cheesy comment and he had chance to show me exactly what was under the covers. I’m sure the idea had crossed his mind if it meant me sleeping with him. I headed to the main deck and began to fly the ship on my own. I was a little juddery with it at first but eventually I got the hang of it. Peter came in showered and fully dressed, he thanked me for breakfast. 

“So you gonna teach me how to fight today?   
“Yeah about that I don’t really want to hurt you. I mean you’re a girl and all that.”  
“So what you think I’m weak and pathetic because I’m a girl?”  
“No. I just don’t think its right to hit women.”  
“Well you need to look past that for now. Besides I think you’re scared that I’ll knock you on your ass.”  
“Something tells me you’re like a hamster when you fight.”  
I glared at him and slapped his chest. He made a face as if to say he was right. 

“Alright just get on and teach me,” I snapped.  
“Ok lesson one. No cheap shots on me anyway. I happen to cherish this area and so have a lot of girls so please don’t hurt it,” he said mentioning to his crotch.  
I was very tempted to kick him there in order to shut him up about it but I knew if I did that he wouldn’t teach me.   
“Besides I only use my fists if I haven’t got my guns with me and I expect you to do the same,” he continued.   
“So unfair fighting in other words.”  
“Yes. Now punch me.”  
“Gladly.”

I threw a punch only to have him grab my fist, spin me round and put me in a headlock. I struggled against him but his grip only tightened. I grabbed his arm, trying to pull it away but he was too damn strong.   
“Second lesson, I’m not gonna stand around and let someone punch me,” Peter explained.  
I could tell he was smirking. I made a sound of frustration and kicked my leg back, hitting him in his pride and joy. He made a sound of pain and let go of me instantly. He was hunched over, cursing me over and over. I smiled smugly.  
“Lesson one. I’m a dancer, meaning I’m very flexible,” I retorted.  
“Shame you’re not using it in the place that would be most useful.”

My eyes narrowed. I should have expected a comment like that. I ran at him, getting ready to hit him again and he grabbed my once again. His hands round my waist and he forced me down on to the floor. He pinned me down, climbing on top of me, grinning. I struggled, trying to get my wrists free so I could at least go for his face.   
“You wanna fight rough then we’ll fight rough. I hope you’re not a sore loser.”  
“Get off me!”  
“I’ve wanted to be in this position for a while now, just didn’t expect it to be in a situation like this.”  
“You’re a piece of shit Quill. Now get off!”  
“Only if you stop being so mean. Pieces of shit have feelings to you know.”

I rolled my eyes but eventually agreed. For now. I’d get him back soon enough. He climbed off me and helped me up. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked me up and down. Oh for god sake. He thought he still had a chance after that. Hell no. I shoved him away and stormed out of the room. If he wasn’t going to teach me then I would teach myself. For now I could at least do a work out in the gym room. Hopefully he would leave me in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peter’s P.O.V

A few years later

Mel and I were out shopping for food supplies. We were best friends now and it was like her hotness had increased over the years. We spent most nights dancing to my mixed tape although she had some pretty good stuff on her iPod. Some nights we would talk about Earth, she was still explaining what Earth was like to me now. I mean it had been twenty years since I’d been there but I didn’t expect so much to change. We celebrated each other’s birthdays with drinking, presents and cake. She always got me little trinkets that came from Earth. The troll doll with the wild orange hair was one of my favourites. I on the other hand had brought her practical stuff. She had a mask like mine so she would be able to breathe out in space and some jets to go on her feet in case she needed them. 

Mel was filling our cart with healthy stuff. She had been for the past 2 years and I still didn’t like it. She let me have some luxuries though thank god. I grabbed a box of cookies and tried to sneak them in but she saw.  
“Put them back,” she lectured.  
“Oh come on a balanced diet says I can have some of this stuff.”  
“If you had your way you would live on sugar and fat.”  
“So?”  
“Well then you’d lose your ‘hot body’ and nobody would want to sleep with you,” she said sarcastically.   
“You’d be surprised. And all I would have to do is turn on the good ol’ Peter Quill charm and they’d be begging for me.”  
“You wish.”

I grabbed another box of cookies and added it to the cart, waiting for her to lecture me once more.   
“I’ll make a deal. I pay for all the ‘unhealthy stuff’ and you pay for your nasty green food,” I bargained.  
“Fine.”  
We reached the checkout and paid for our items. The girl behind the checkout was pretty cute. I smiled and she leaned on the counter, making small talk. A few more lines and I would have her number for sure. I didn’t notice Mel until she kicked me hard in the leg.   
“Come on Romeo, we have work to do,” she snapped. 

She eventually had to pull me away and out of the store.   
“God Mel your such a cock block sometimes,” I whined.   
“Oh get over yourself. I’m fed up with you bringing anybody home and having to listen to you two do whatever it is you’re doing in there. Do you have any idea how awkward it is for me in the morning to sit in the kitchen with them?”  
“It’s called sex Mel and you listen huh?”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“So you listen in, it’s not weird. Do you picture its me and you? Is that what it is?”  
I received a punch in the stomach for that and chose to leave it there. I was only teasing. She should know that by now. Although she was quite cute when she was mad. She’d get over it later and be fine with me, she always was. 

After Mel and I had dinner I began to play my mix tape just like usual. Cherry Bomb by The Runaways began blasting through the speakers. Mel came in after washing up, her foot tapping along to the beat. Next her hips began swishing. I thanked god every night that she was a dancer on Earth. She couldn’t resist every time I play a song, she would just become caught in the melody.   
“Don’t make me dance alone, you make me feel stupid otherwise,” she said.  
I got to my feet. Maybe tonight I could get lucky with her. I began playing air guitar, dancing closer to her. While her hands went in the air, my hands went to her hips. She froze. Shit.  
“Quill. What the hell have I told you?” She said calmly.  
“To keep my hands to themselves.”  
“So why don’t you do that?”  
“One of my problems. I don’t learn.”  
She left the room, sighing. Dammit. I sat back down in my chair, unhappy. I guess I would be taking care of myself tonight. 

I awoke in the morning and glanced at my clock, groaning. I had slept in again, which meant Mel was going to be even more pissed off with me. I rolled out of bed and took a shower before changing in to some clean clothes. I then went to the kitchen where Mel was sat at the table.  
“Afternoon,” she said sarcastically.  
“Is it? I hadn’t noticed,” I said innocently.  
“I was thinking we could get a couple of things to sell today.”  
“Sounds good to me. Nothing wrong with having more money.”  
“Alright. Have something to eat and we’ll get going.”

I did as I was told and then Mel and I headed out to the town area. She nodded over to a guy who looked pretty rich. I nodded and began to blend in with crowd. She went over to the guy and they began talking. Soon enough she had him wrapped round her little finger and went for the wallet. The guy grabbed her wrist, cuffing her. Shit. Undercover cop. She protested, kicking at the guy as she pulled her away. Of course I would go after, but if I did it now then I would go down too. Then who would save us? 

I gave it an hour before heading down to the local station, where Mel was waiting in a holding cell. I went over to the desk and smiled at the guy behind it.  
“I’ve come to bail out my sister. I’m so sorry for the trouble she’s caused. She just didn’t take her medication this morning and that makes her go a little crazy,” I explained to the guy.  
“The brunette?”  
“Yeah that’s her,” I turned to Mel and waved, “hi sis.”  
She rolled her eyes, staying quiet. The guy smiled at me and unlocked Mel’s cell and took the cuffs off her. He turned back to me and pushed a book in front of me.   
“Her bail is 400 units, I just need you to sign your name and make the transfer and then you can both be on your way,” he explained.  
“Sure.”  
I of course wrote a fake name and then transferred the cash. Mel could pay me back for that. The guy was looking at me weirdly, almost dreamily. He smiled at me again and looked at the book.   
“Kevin Bacon, what an interesting name,” the guy remarked.

Mel and I quickly left the place and got back to the Milano. I slumped down in my chair and Mel wouldn’t stop smirking.  
“What?” I asked.  
“That guy back there really had the hots for you.”  
“No, he didn’t. Don’t even go there.”  
“Why not? I thought you would get down and dirty with just about anybody.”  
“I’m not in to guys. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I just prefer girls and besides you owe me for bailing you out.”  
“How the hell did I know the guy was gonna be an undercover cop?”   
“You’re obviously not a good judge of character.”  
“Maybe I just didn’t do a good enough job at flirting with him or I wasn’t pretty enough.”

I frowned at her and got to my feet, going over to her.  
“Don’t ever say that. If I was him I would have been following you around like a lost puppy. You are hot ok. Like one of the hottest girls I have ever met. Don’t ever think you’re not pretty enough because if you gave me the chance I wouldn’t hesitate,” I explained.  
“Ok you’re going a little over board. I kinda wanna punch you.”  
“I’m just paying you a compliment.”  
“And I appreciate that but you still went a little far.”  
“I still cheered you up though. We’ll have pizza tonight. That will make you feel even better.”  
She smiled and I headed off to the kitchen, turning the oven on and shoving a frozen pizza in. I always knew how to cheer girls up. Some just required more than others. 

Later after dinner we were sat at the kitchen table, drinking some beers and playing stupid drinking games. Never have I ever was a good one. Mel smiled at the idea and said she’d start.   
“Ok. So never have I ever gone streaking,” she said.  
“That’s what you really think of me?”   
“Yeah it is.”  
Well she was right so I took a drink.  
“You have to tell me, otherwise this won’t be much of a fun game,” she pressed.  
“Skinny dipped in a public fountain with some girl.”  
“Classy.”  
“My turn. Never have I ever been engaged.”

Mel frowned and mentioned for me to take a drink.  
“Really? There was no lucky guy back on Earth?” I asked.  
“Nope. I was more focused on my dancing than boys.”  
“Fair enough.”  
I took another mouthful.   
“Never have I ever slept with an Aaskvarian,” she said, waiting for me to tell me the story.  
“You think I would sleep with something that has tentacles and teeth?”  
“You’d sleep with anything that has a pulse.”  
“Alright. I have slept with one.”  
“And?”  
“It was interesting. But it was one time.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“Ok twice.”

Mel made a slight disgusted face and shuddered, “I don’t even want to hear the details.”  
“It’s not that bad, there’s worse species out there.”  
“I don’t wanna know.”  
“Good because you’d laugh at me anyway.”

Mel yawned and finished her beer in one swig. She stretched and rubbed her eyes before getting to her feet. I guess the game was over.   
“I’m gonna head to bed,” she explained.  
“Mind if I join you?”  
“After what you’ve been sleeping with, yeah I do.”  
“Your gonna hold that against me from now on aren’t you?”  
“Oh yes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mel’s P.O.V

I awoke after a quick nap and turned to greet Groot. Only he wasn’t in his pot. Dammit. I forced myself out of the bed. I needed to find him before Rocket found out he was roaming the ship. Or Rocket would of course blame me. I found a trail of soil on the floor, leading to the door of my room. I shook my head, that twig was gonna be in big trouble when I found him. I opened my door and continued to follow the soil trail. Not looking where I was going I walked straight in to Rocket, practically bowling him over.

He growled and got to his feet, brushing himself off. He was about to have a go at me for not looking where I was going but he spotted the soil trail. Great now I really was in trouble.   
“You weren’t keeping an eye on him?” He snapped.  
“I just shut my eyes for a little bit. All this running around you make me do is making me tired.”  
“Let’s just find him and get him back in his pot.”  
Rocket and I followed the soil trail in to the bathroom where the shower was turned on. I ran to the shower and pulled Groot out. He wasn’t big enough yet and with that amount of water he would drown himself. 

Rocket handed me a towel where we dried him. Groot of course knew he was in trouble and gave me wide eyes and attempted to grow a flower for me. He only managed a sapling. Rocket took him from me and headed back to my room where he stuck him back in his pot.   
“What the hell do you think you were doing?!” He lectured Groot.   
“I am Groot,” Groot replied.  
“I don’t care if you wanted water, you don’t jump in the damn shower.”  
Groot sneezed and Rocket made a frustrated sound.  
“Now you’ve gone and got yourself a damn cold. That’s your own fault.”

I left them too it and headed to the kitchen. Someone had to clean up the soil trail. I grabbed the dustpan and brush and began sweeping up the trail before dumping it back in to Groots pot. Groot gave me wide eyes again.  
“I am Groot.”  
“I know you’re sorry but I don’t appreciate getting my head bitten off by Rocket because you were being sneaky.”  
“I am Groot.”  
“Just stay in your pot and I’ll get you some dinner later.”

I put the dustpan and brush back in the kitchen, finding Gamora searching the fridge. She also didn’t approve of Quills diet. She preferred healthy things like me. She slammed the fridge door shut as there was nothing to her liking.   
“Why do you let him buy so much garbage?” She asked.  
“Hey it’s his money. He may not act like it but he is an adult.”  
“I don’t want to keep living on pizza and cookies. I have to keep in shape or otherwise what kind of fighter would I be?”  
“You have it out with him, I’ve tried but as we know he doesn’t listen.”  
“Maybe he’ll listen with a blade to his throat.”

At that moment Quill waltzed in to the kitchen, his headphones on singing to himself. He noticed Gamora’s glare and rested the headphones round his neck. He sighed, pausing his cassette player.  
“What have I done this time?” He asked.  
“Your diet is similar to an Ulterrans and it’s not acceptable when you have warriors on your ship.”  
“I think I dated one of those once. Are they the ones with three boobs?”  
“You’re avoiding the subject. Mel and I both agree that we need healthier food on this ship.”  
“Aw come on. First Rocket won’t let me eat meat and now you want me to part with my cookies. What happened to my ship my rules?”  
“Your rules were pathetic and were hardly rules. You only made rules when we joined the ship. Mel never had to live under rules.”

They both turned to me, both of them glaring at me so that I would hopefully be on their side. I didn’t want no part of this. I didn’t want to get on Gamora’s bad side because she could easily kick my ass if she wanted and I didn’t want to get on Peters bad side because I didn’t want to deal with a five year old. I put my hands up and took a step back. They both turned back to each other, Gamora more frustrated because I didn’t take a side. I left the kitchen not wanting to get in anymore trouble. Jeez first Rocket gets pissed off with me, now Gamora and Peter. Who’s next? 

Drax was sat in on a box in one of the corridors, sharpening his knifes. I swear that’s all he did. Even after becoming friends and letting him join us, he still scared me a little. He was so quiet but took everything literally so if I jokingly said fight me he would probably wipe the floor with my ass. That and he could get angry really quick and that would result in him fighting the closet person. He was still hell bent on finding Thanos and killing him. Ronan had been dealt with but he was only an obstacle in Drax’s eyes. I knew that Ronan had murdered his wife and child under Thanos’ orders and he wasn’t gonna stop until he got revenge. Funny how none of us really had any family anymore but we had become each other’s family. 

As I passed him he greeted me politely and went back to sharpening his blade. I returned the greeting and opened the door to my room. I closed it behind me and turned to find Groot out of his pot again. Thankfully he hadn’t gone far as he was sleeping on my pillow, covered in various saplings. He was still trying to make me flowers to make it up to me. That was sweet but I didn’t quite appreciate the soil in my bed. I would let him sleep however, anything to help him grow faster. 

A few months later

Thanks to space fertilizer Groot was back to his normal size in no time. He was back to running around with Rocket and helping him play with parts of the ship. As well as making me flowers. Peter had decided lately that we should all start exploring hidden parts of the universe just to see what we found. I think he just wanted to boost his ego more by knowing he was the first person to set foot on an unknown planet. Gamora had found a way to convince Quill to buy some healthy food each week as well as the usual junk. It was nice to have another female on the ship that wasn’t one of Quills one night stands or fell for his charms. Gamora had made it pretty clear to him that she didn’t like his flirting. 

But because he couldn’t flirt with her, he now flirted with me as much as he could. It would normally result in him receiving a kick, slap or punch from me although sometimes he would say something that wasn’t cheesy and catch me out. After years of traveling with him and him saving my ass I guess I did like him in that way. But I wouldn’t act of those feelings, it would only boost his ego more and I didn’t want to just be a one night stand which was all he seemed to have. He probably didn’t want a proper relationship so why even bother to ask. It was no big deal. I would get over it. 

Quill landed the ship and we all stepped on to the planet. It was just one huge field. There were no buildings or people in sight. Just endless blue grass and green sky. Quill, Gamora and Drax said they were going to take a look around while the rest of us were to stay with the ship. It was nice to be in the open air again, especially on a planet like this. It was simple but beautiful. I took my boots off and lay down in the grass, letting strands tickle between my toes. This was nice. I spread my arms and legs out and began to make a grass angel. I used to do this all the time as a kid. Shame it couldn’t be a snow angel. Rocket looked confused.  
“What the hell are you doing?” He asked.

“Making grass angels. Now stop being grumpy and make one too.”  
“I’m not rolling around in the grass.”  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to me. He growled at me before turning his attention to the sky. He sighed and gave in making a smaller grass angel. Groot then joined in making the biggest one. We lay in a triangle formation, our heads all touching. I felt content for once. Laying in some grass with two friends looking at clouds and trying to see what shapes they formed. Eventually we changed positions all of us sitting up and facing each other. Groot placed his hand on the grass and a whole ring of flowers began to surround us. 

I was still amazed that Groot could do stuff like that. I guess that was the human in me. Just how Rocket amazed me with how smart he was when it came to weapons. The flowers were all different kinds and colours. It really was beautiful. I searched through the flowers that had grown and picked all the daisies, putting them in my lap. Rocket gave me his confused look again. He had no idea about humans and some of our traditions. Well it wasn’t really a tradition to make a daisy chain but it was fun all the same. I looped the daisies together and put it around Groots neck.   
“I am Groot,” he beamed.  
“Your welcome.”

I then made one for myself and finally a smaller one for Rocket. Rocket glared at the chain and shook his head.  
“No way am I wearing flowers,” He snapped.  
“Why not?”  
“It’s for girls.”  
“Groots wearing one.”  
“We both know he’s special.”  
I forced it around Rockets neck and his shoulders slumped.  
“Hey. It suits you and besides count yourself lucky I haven’t made you a flower crown yet.”

Although now I had come up with the idea it was hard not to make them. I’m sure Groot would appreciate it. I looked over my shoulder to see if the others were back yet but instead I was greeted with a hundreds of butterflies. They all landed on Groot and seemed not to notice that he was a living tree. He held his arms out and smiled. I guess he attracted all kinds of nature. Maybe he could attract deer too. Another butterfly landed on Groots nose and he made a face as if he was about to sneeze. Rocket and I made a face telling Groot to hold it in. This was too magical to end quickly. Groot unfortunately sneezed and sent the butterflies off in the opposite direction. Shame I didn’t have a camera for that.   
I began to braid my hair whilst Rocket pulled out strands of grass and dumped them on Groot. Groot responded with releasing pollen spores and making Rocket sneeze. This continued for a while until I had finished braiding my hair and asked them for their opinion.   
“Eh you tied your hair up whatever, you still look the same,” Rocket said.   
“Well it isn’t finished yet. I was hoping you could help me put some flowers in it.”  
“I’m not a hair dresser.”  
“No but your my friend and on Earth friends do these things.”  
“You humanys are getting weirder the more I learn.”

However Rocket did take some flowers and put them in the braid. I turned to face him and smiled. I noticed a small smile spread across his features which only made me smile more. I grabbed him and sat him in my lap. He protested telling me to put him down or let him go, that stopped as soon as I began stroking him. He relaxed and let me continue. After a few minutes of petting he had completely relaxed.  
“I gotta admit, this is nice being out in a place like this with my buddies,” he said.   
“I told you it wasn’t that bad.”  
“Yeah alright. You know I don’t like it when I’m not right.”  
“You mean wrong.”  
He growled a response. He was so stubborn. Probably because when he was around the others he felt he had to act tough and like nothing could hurt him. He shouldn’t though, yeah Peter could be a jerk but he didn’t mean it. They all still cared about him just maybe Groot and I were better at showing it. 

Eventually the others came back empty handed and looking bored. Clearly they hadn’t found anything of interest.   
“It was just more grass,” Gamora explained.  
“You didn’t see any animals or people?” I asked.   
“Nope just boring grass,” Peter answered, “What’s with the hair?”  
“Just something I’m trying.”   
Do not start blushing.  
“It’s kinda cute.”

Oh my god. He called me cute. I felt myself gripping handfuls of grass, to stop myself from grinning and giggling like a school girl. The others began to get back on the ship but I remained where I was sitting, just to calm myself before boarding. I headed straight to my bunk, hugging my pillow to my chest. I needed to get over myself. He only called me cute. That meant nothing. He called a lot of girls cute. I eventually got over myself and headed to the kitchen where dinner had already been made, surprisingly by Drax who was wearing my floral apron. It was only pasta but Drax wasn’t good when it came to huge elaborate meals. That kind of cooking was always left to me. 

I sat down in my usual spot which was between Gamora and Groot. We began eating, talking about all kinds of things. I smiled to myself. This was my family now even if it consisted of a Racoon, a tree, two warriors and another human. Rocket used his fork to fling a piece of pasta at Quill for something he said. I ducked as some pasta flew my way. Not another food fight. Gamora and I did not appreciate these. We normally sat under the table until the boys were finished. We turned to each other and nodded, ducking under the table as pieces of pasta flew in all directions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peter’s P.O.V

I had decided whilst there was nothing to do and by nothing to do I meant nothing to sell or steal we would travel around unknown planets. I mean the field planet was nice and all but boring. This time we had found a beach styled planet. And I’m sure the others wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to relax for the day. I landed the ship and headed to my room, changing to some trunks. I searched the bottom of the wardrobe for my floaties. I found the giant blow up beach ball as well as the rubber ring that had an alien head on the front. I ran out of the ship and sat on the red sand blowing up the ball and ring. 

The others stepped out on to the sand and seemed a little sceptical at first. Mel headed back inside the ship and came out five minutes later in a bikini. Very nice. She put down a beach towel and lay down, putting her headphones in and closing her eyes. Gamora joined her also in a bikini. Now the scenery was even more beautiful. I threw the giant ball at Rocket hoping he would catch it, instead he let it hit in the face and growled at me.   
“Aww come on fuzz ball this is meant to be fun,” I said.  
“I’ll show you fun.”

Rocket pulled out his blaster and fired at me. I jumped out of the way just in time. Rude. Rocket sat down on the sand and crossed his arms over his chest whilst Groot headed out in the ocean. He sat down in the water and smiled. Drax was the one who seemed the least impressed though. He sat under the umbrella that Mel had set up and looked angrier than ever. Oh well. I wouldn’t let them spoil my fun. I put the ring around my waist and headed in to the water. 

Eventually everyone loosened up and began playing volleyball thanks to Mel teaching them the rules. They didn’t have a net but that didn’t matter. They drew a line in the sand which acted as the net. Gamora and Mel vs Drax and Groot. Although it more seemed like Gamora and Drax were trying to outdo each other like always. Mel and Groot eventually gave up and sat with Rocket. I got out of the water and took the floatie off, throwing it at Rocket. It landed on him, his head through the hole.   
“Don’t make me pop this damn thing Quill!”

Rocket soon changed his mind and was in the water, clinging to the floatie. Groot was with him making sure he didn’t go to deep and drown. I don’t think he could swim very well. Gamora and Mel had resumed their sun bathing positions and Drax was back under the umbrella. Mel sat up and began to rub sun cream on herself.  
“Gamora could you get my back?” She asked.  
“I can do it,” I cut in.  
“Yeah I don’t trust you Quill.”  
“Well either way I like the idea of two girls rubbing sun cream on each other too.”

Gamora looked up at that comment and threw a nearby rock at me, hitting me in the head with it. Ow. I rubbed the spot the rock had hit and decided to throw the giant beach ball at Drax. He caught it and glared at me. He pulled out one of his blades and popped the ball. Oh come on. That was completely uncalled for. Rocket and Groot came back on to the sand and Rocket shook himself like a dog would. 

The sun began to set and we boarded the ship after packing everything away. I was not going to forgive Drax for popping my ball for a long time. I changed in to jeans and a blue t-shirt before checking the ships controls. There was a missed call from Nova Core. Was I in trouble again? I couldn’t think of anything bad we had done recently. I checked the call to find the message urgent. Ok but that still didn’t tell me if they wanted to arrest me or for me to help them. 

I decided to call them to see what they wanted. If they really wanted to arrest me then they had to catch me first. I moved the call to the device kept in the kitchen and sat down at the table whilst Mel was making dinner in the background. Whatever it was she was making it sure smelt good. Nova Prime answered the call and seemed relieved that I had returned the call. That clearly meant she needed me for something.   
“Thank you for returning my call. Another relic has been stolen from another one of Thanos’ men. I would like you and your team to get it back for us,” she explained.  
“For it to be stolen again.”  
“We’ve fought back before we will do it again if need be.”

Mel stopped cooking and came over to the table so she could be seen on the call too.  
“Ignore him. What’s been taken?” She asked.  
“A puzzle box that if opened by the wrong hands will destroy the universe.”  
“Remind me why these things are made in the first place?” Mel joked.  
“Thankfully there are a number of keys that need to be found in order to unlock the puzzle box. Unfortunately they are scattered across the universe. We’ve never been able to retrieve them.”  
“So you want us to do the dirty work?” I smirked.  
“I wouldn’t call it that. But risking your lives for the greater good then yes.”  
“You know the name of the guy who stole the box and what he looks like.”  
“I was hoping you would stop by at Nova Core so we could brief you all properly.”

We agreed to meet them and that we would be there as soon as possible. The call ended and I turned to Mel.  
“Am I not allowed to have private conversations now?” I asked.  
“It wasn’t exactly private when it was in the kitchen. You could have taken it in your room, or do you only calls from hot girls in there?”   
“What you cooking?” I asked, changing the subject.  
Thanks to my ship being full of people now I never really had girls come back here anymore. I either had to get down and dirty in a secluded public area or at the girls place. And I didn’t like going back to girl’s houses, it made the leaving process even more awkward. They expected me to sit and have breakfast with them. 

I just liked to get the business done and then go. Some girls might call me shallow I just see it as I hadn’t found the right one yet. You had to kiss a lot of frogs to find your prince right? Or in this case princess.   
“I thought after last night’s food fight I would make something a little more complicated and something Rocket can’t throw at you. Lasagna,” Mel answered.  
“That’s why I kept you around you know, the good cooking.”  
She swatted the back of my head, shaking her head before going back over to the stove.  
“What did I do? That was a compliment,” I said.  
“A shallow one. And if you hadn’t kept me around then nobody would be there to save your ass over and over.”  
“And I have returned the favour a few times. Besides you didn’t have to stick around. You could have gotten your own ship and done what you wanted.”

Mel fell silent. I had probably gone too far and said something to piss her off yet again. I sighed and got up from my chair. I went over to her and leaned against the cupboards. She continued to ignore me.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I was happy to finally have some human company,” I apologised.  
“You’re still an ass Quill.”  
“I’m not very good with words.”  
“Oh that I know. Now make yourself useful and dish up.”  
“I have my other uses you know,” I winked.  
“Quill!”  
“Sorry.”

I grabbed some plates from the cupboard and Mel began transferring pieces of Lasagna on to the plates. The others were already in the kitchen having smelt the food. They grabbed their plates and took their normal seats at the table. Mel was right though, Rocket wasn’t flinging his food at me. Food fights never broke out when Mel cooked, probably because she was so much of a good cook that they didn’t want to waste any of the food. I told everyone about the call from Nova Core and of course Gamora was sceptical whilst Drax was keen because it had something to do with destroying Thanos. 

The next day

I parked the ship outside Nova Core and we all headed inside, being led to one of the meeting rooms where Nova Prime was waiting. We sat down whilst she brought up the information on Thanos’ next in command. Some yellow skinned guy with three eyes and ten fingers on each hand. Went by the name of Nuso. Nova had managed to plant a tracking device on his ship and gave us the coordinates. They led to the planet Bastruna. I’d been there a few times, good place to hook up. Not that the others needed to know that. We were also shown what the cube looked like so we actually knew what we were looking for. 

We left Nova and headed to Bastruna, trying to form a plan on how to get the cube back. Rocket insisted of blasting the guy and just taking it, whilst Drax and Gamora said beating him up until he have it to us was more logical. Mel sat silently, the palm of her hand resting on her chin. She soon got fed up with the arguing and got to her feet to get their attention.  
“How about we watch him first? Then when we know what he’s like then we can figure out a plan from there ok?” She suggested.  
“That would be wasting time when we just shoot him and get out of here,” Rocket snapped.  
“And make Thanos come straight after us. Great plan fluffy.”  
“She’s right. We have to go about this carefully so we are undetected,” Gamora said.  
“We only have to watch him for an hour then we plan our move. Rocket you may get to blast his ass you never know,” Mel smiled.

We left the ship and headed out in to the streets. Mel led us over to a bar entrance and stopped us before we could go inside.   
“Ok here’s the plan. Split up when we get inside. Do not act like we know each other. Rocket and Groot you go to one corner of the bar, Gamora and Drax you take another. Peter and I will handle the bar tender. Just keep your eyes open and don’t draw attention,” she explained.  
“Since when were you in charge?” I asked.  
“Since you don’t know how to handle men. If the target was a female then by all means you would be in charge.”  
She was right and she knew it as a smug smile spread across her face. We headed inside, splitting apart. Mel and I headed to the bar stools as she had said and ordered two beers. Mel began asking the bartender questions whilst I looked around for the yellow guy. 

Mel tapped my shoulder and slid of her barstool, leading me over to a door I hadn’t noticed before. She shook her head as Gamora made a move to follow. She opened the door and led me inside. It seemed just like another part of the bar only these were not people who wanted to be seen in the day clearly. We sat down at a corner table next to each other and she nodded over to another table. She had found yellow guy that easily. Wow. I had to admit I was impressed. 

We watched as he spoke to the men he was with. A female came over and sat down on his lap. A ladies man. Mel watched them intently, occasionally taking sips of her beer. The yellow guy got up and began to head our way. Mel turned to me.  
“Flirt with me,” she growled.  
“What?”  
“Just do it, make me laugh at something.”  
“Drax still sleeps with a teddy bear.”  
Mel let out a fake flirtatious laugh and shifted closer to me as the guy got closer. He walked straight past us and in to the bathrooms. We decided to stay until we had finished our beers so we didn’t look to suspicious. 

“Does Drax really sleep with a teddy bear?” She asked.  
“I don’t know, it’s not like I watch the guy sleep.”  
We went back through the main bar area and waited outside for the others. They looked at Mel waiting for her to finalise what we were doing.  
“So are we blasting his ass sky high?” Rocket grinned.  
“No and we’re not beating him to a pulp either. You’re all sitting this one out. I’m going in alone,” she explained.  
Everyone began protesting. Even I wasn’t happy with her going in alone. She ignored everyone and headed back to the Milano. We followed her, this was way out of character for her. Normally she went along with whatever plan we came up with, she might complain sure but she never went in on her own. 

Mel had gone to her room and we waited for her in the kitchen.   
“I’m not letting her on in there alone,” Gamora snapped.  
“I don’t like it as much as you Gammy,” Rocket replied.  
“I am Groot.”  
Eventually Mel came out of her room and entered the kitchen. My jaw practically dropped at the sight of her. Do not get a boner. This not the time to get a boner. She had changed in to a short plaid skirt, a white button up blouse which was showing off her stomach and a black cardigan. There was even white knee high socks. I didn’t think I had a thing for school girls but I guess I was wrong. 

Gamora got to her feet, frowning at Mel’s clothes. Mel crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Gamora’s lecture.  
“What on Nova’s name are you wearing?” She asked.  
“It’s just a disguise.”  
“But it’s so…degrading.”  
“I know.”  
“And what are you even supposed to be?”  
“A school girl.”  
“I’ve never seen any school girl that looks like that.”  
“And neither’s this guy. But I’m sure when he sees it I’ll get the cube from him.”  
“And here I thought seduction was Quills speciality.”  
“Targets a dude, he’s not interested.”  
“I still can’t let you go in there alone. None of us will.”  
“Then I want you and Drax to wait outside the bar for me ok. When I leave with the guy you follow us. Anything goes wrong you’ll know about it.”

Mel, Gamora and Drax left the kitchen. That was one short skirt she was wearing though. I couldn’t help but stare as it left little to the imagination. I mean she was hot normally but this…wow. I heard Rocket clear his throat which pulled me out my trance. He was frowning at me.  
“What was that all about?” He asked.  
“What?”  
“You staring at Mel like that.”  
“I wasn’t staring.”  
“Your eyes were glued to her Quill.”  
“Totally fake.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mel’s P.O.V

I headed back in to the bar and got in to character. I ignored the bar tender and headed straight to the other secluded area. I headed to the bar in the darker area and sat down on a stool, facing away from the bar tender. I crossed my legs, making sure my skirt had ridden up a little and scanned the room. I caught the yellow guys gaze and smiled at him. He smiled back and headed over to me. He sat down on the bar stool next to me.  
“Anyone brought you a drink yet?” He asked.  
“Nope, I guess there’s no nice guys in here.”  
“Honey you’re in the wrong play if you’re looking for a nice guy.”  
“Well I never said I was looking for one.”

He ordered two shots. Great. Good thing I had a high alcohol tolerance. If it had been my first day in space on the other hand I would have been drunk by my second shot.   
“You got a name beautiful?” He asked.  
“Whitney Huston,” I lied.  
“Nuso.”  
We downed our shots and did my best to ignore the burning in my throat. I guess they severed the stronger stuff out the back.   
“So what are you doing in a place like this?” He asked.  
“Looking to have some fun that’s all.”  
“Well there’s some to be had back at my place.”  
“You need to get me another drink first.”

We both had another shot and then headed out the back entrance, his arm wrapped around my waist. I glanced back quickly and saw Drax and Gamora in pursuit. Ok good. This was all going to plan so far and if it began to go south then I had a few tricks up my sleeve just in case Drax and Gamora got distracted. Nuso continued to flirt with me, telling me jokes here and there. I laughed each time and continued to act like I was interested. We soon reached the guys home which was fairly simple considering his status. Maybe it was a temporary home for when he needed to hide. 

Of course he led me straight to his bedroom. I did a quick sweep of the room but the cube wasn’t anywhere in sight. So he would need some convincing to show me where I was hidden. Good thing I had taken a small gamma blade with me, tucked away in my bra. I pushed Nuso down on to the bed and climbed on top of him. He looked surprised but that soon changed once I kissed him. His hands moved to grip my hips but I pinned them above his head with a playful smile. The first contact I had with a guy in five years and it had to be an alien. I kissed the guy again and moved down to his neck, whilst one of my hands slipped in to my bra, grabbing the gamma blade. 

I kissed his lips again and held the blade to his throat. He froze, a flicker of fear on his features. That soon changed with anger.   
“Who sent you? Nova core?” He hissed.  
“You shouldn’t take things that don’t belong to you.”  
“When Thanos finds out about this-“  
“He’ll kill me. I wouldn’t expect any less from him. But however he has to find me first and you’re going to keep your mouth shut or else you’ll lose your most prized possession.”  
I moved the blade down to his crotch, which made him let out a shrill shriek and try to shift away. I still had my other hand on his wrists, digging my nails in to his wrists so he didn’t make a move. Unfortunately that wasn’t enough as he sunk his teeth in to my arm. 

I lurched back and he pushed me off of him hard enough that I fell off the bed and on to the floor. He ran at me, weapon in hand. And his was much bigger. I dodged his attack and jabbed his side with the gamma blade making him cry out. As if on que Gamora and Drax burst in to the room and soon pinned the guy to the floor.   
“Are you alright?” Gamora asked me.  
“Fine. Drax check his pockets for the cube and any communication devices. We don’t want Thanos making a sudden call.”  
Drax nodded and placed his boot on the Nuso’s chest to keep him down whilst he searched his pockets. Drax produced the cube and Gamora took it from him as Drax continued to search Nuso’s pockets. He then pulled out a tracker and crushed it in his fist. 

Our work here was done. But I didn’t like leaving loose ends. He needed to be taken back to the Milano where Rocket could wipe his memory. I didn’t want Thanos following us. Gamora held up her wrist and pressed the button her bracelet which brought up a hologram of Rocket. Eventually he answered the call.  
“You kicked his ass yet?” Rocket answered.  
“Yes. Mel wants the rest of you to join us, she wants you to wipe his memory,” Gamora replied.  
“So I do get to do something fun after all.”  
Rocket hung up and the hologram faded. Drax was busy punching Nuso and going on about how he would get revenge on Thanos. 

Ten minutes later Rocket, Groot and Peter came in, Rocket carrying the memory wiper. Peter couldn’t stop staring at me and to be honest I should have seen it coming. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he came out of his trance, his eyes meeting mine.   
“My face is up here,” I said.  
“I’m sorry but how can you not expect me to look when you are dressed like that?”  
His eyes wandered back down to my chest and I rolled my eyes, grabbing my cardigan and using it to cover my cleavage. Gamora stood in front of me protectively and glared at him. He soon got the message and looked away. Rocket had wiped Nuso’s memory and climbed up on to Groots shoulder.

We left the house and climbed back on to the Milano. I changed back in to some much less revealing clothes and we all sat down in the kitchen deciding what to do with the cube. Gamora said we should throw it in the nearest black hole and I had to agree with her on that. With it destroyed nobody could use it ever again. Rocket and Peter wanted to sell it of course. Anything for money. Drax and Groot thought it was best to just give it back to Nova. In a way we did have to take the cube back to Nova but maybe we could convince them to throw it in a black hole. Then they wouldn’t need to worry about Thanos destroying everyone with it. 

Peter set the coordinates for Nova and began blasting his music. Groot covered his ears. He didn’t really like music in general. He headed off to a part of the ship where he would barley be able to hear the music and Rocket joined him. I sat down in my chair next to Peters and helped him navigate back to Nova. It was always better to have two pilots. Peter eventually turned down the music.   
“So when did you get an outfit like that and more to the point why?” He asked.  
“I knew you would probably use the fact that I was a female on a mission sometime. I guess I was right. And maybe I have someone I plan on wearing it for,” I joked.  
“If I’m not allowed girls on the ship any more than you’re not allowed guys.”  
“I haven’t ever brought anyone back on the ship so I think I’m entitled to at least once.”  
“My ship, my rules.”  
“I think you’re more jealous. You don’t like the idea of me bringing another guy back on the ship.”  
“Your right. I don’t because that would be weird. I don’t wanna hear you making those kinds of sounds unless it’s with me.”  
“Which is never going to happen.”  
“You know I still say you owe me for saving your from Youndu.”

I turned to him and raised my eyebrows. Was he serious? I didn’t owe him shit. I got out of my chair and slapped him before I left, heading to my room. God he was such an asshole. I opened the door and found some flowers on my bed from Groot. I smiled to myself. It’s like he knew when I was upset or in a bad mood because I would then always find flowers from him. He was sweet like that. Gamora came in to my room and sat me down on my bed, taking my hands in hers.   
“What you did today was very brave. But it was also reckless. I don’t want you putting yourself in danger like that again. He could have killed you or he could have turned you over to Thanos. You’re not just my friend Mel, you’re like a sister to me. And if you remember my other sister tried to kill me,” Gamora spoke.

I felt a grin spreading across my face and I pulled her in to a hug. She hugged me back, squeezing me a little. I had no idea I even meant that much to Gamora. I mean I knew we were friends but not that close. She normally seemed hostile when it came to showing her feelings. She held up her nails to show me her chipped nail polish and I went over to the desk which I used as a dressing table. I grabbed my bag that was full of nail varnish bottles of various colours and dumped the contents on to my bed. She picked out a purple which matched the ends of her hair and I grabbed a blue. We had had girly nights before and I had to admit it was nice. It made me feel like I was back on Earth with some of my dancing friends. 

I turned on my music but didn’t crank it all the way up like Quill would. It was at a volume so that it could be heard in the background and couldn’t bother anybody. I painted Gamora’s nails first and then once hers had dried she returned the favour. We sat around talking and listening to the music when Groot came in. He sat down on the floor and looked at us expectantly.   
“You wanna join in on the girly night?” I giggled.  
“I am Groot.”

Rocket came in and shook his head at Groot. He made Groot get up and began dragging him out of the room, complaining at him for wanting to do girly things. The door closed behind them and we both laughed. Gamora spotted the flowers Groot had left for me and smiled.  
“How come you’re his favourite?” She joked.  
“I have no idea.”  
“I wouldn’t mind having some flowers in my room.”  
“You did cut off his arms once.”  
“That was before we were friends.”  
“The big guys got feelings, unlike some of the males on this ship.”  
“Quill pissed you off again?”  
“As always.”  
“What’s he said this time?”  
“That I owe him for when he saved my life the first time.”  
“As in sexual favours?”  
“Of course. Its Quill would you expect anything else?”  
“I can put him in his place for you.”  
“I don’t need you to do that for me. But I wouldn’t mind it if you taught me how to fight.”  
“But you already can fight.”  
“Not compared to you or Drax. Remember it was Quill that taught me to fight so I’m not that skilled.”

Gamora took my hand in hers and led me to a fairly empty space that had plenty of room.   
“Well you already know the basics but I was trained so that my body is one big weapon. I’m assuming that’s what you want to learn,” she explained.  
“Yeah. Like when you do all the flips and thigh locks.”  
“As you were a dancer I’m thinking it will be quite easy for you to grasp.”  
“Let’s hope so.”  
“Can you do a cartwheel?”   
“Of course I can.”  
“Then you’re halfway to doing a backflip.”

Gamora taught me everything she knew and in a few weeks I could do my own backflips and thigh locks. Gamora wanted me to fight her this time and show me what I had learnt, although I had the feeling she was going to use some of my lessons against me. I didn’t run at her that was too typical and she could easily flip me over her shoulder and on to my face. I attempted to punch her but she blocked it easily and before she could twist me in to a head lock I kicked her legs out from under her. She grabbed me and pulled me down with her, pinning me down with her legs and arms. I managed to push her off of me and attempted to get back up but she was on me again. 

I sighed, defeated already. Both of us were covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I had strangely missed this feeling, I always got it when finishing a dance routine perfectly. Fighting was just like dancing, there were steps to be learnt and moves that were used to amaze others.   
“Can we take a break?” I asked.  
“Your enemies will not take breaks. Again.”  
She gave me her hand to help me up and I took it. We began to fight again, Peter coming in. He looked confused at first but then a huge shit eating grin spread across his face. Two hot girls fighting of course that would be a fantasy of his. 

I turned from Gamora and faced Quill. I had the perfect way to wipe the smile off his face. I went for him and he attempted to defend himself. Eventually I had him on the floor, my thighs threatening to crush his skull, if I were strong enough.  
“Now you’ve earned your break,” Gamora smiled.  
“You know I’ve always wanted to be in the position with you just in different circumstances,” Peter said.  
I rolled my eyes and climbed off of him, although I didn’t offer to help him up. He could do that himself. I left the room and headed to the bathroom to clean myself up a little. That’s when I saw Rocket running down the corridor, carrying some kind of magazine stack. He threw one at me and I just caught it. 

“I found these in Quill’s room, this is hilarious I have to show the others,” Rocket laughed.  
I looked down at the magazine and had to do a double take to realize just what was in my hand. Rocket had found Peters dirty magazine collection. Ew. I threw the magazine to the floor. I didn’t want to touch that. I washed my hands again and went to find the others. They were all in the kitchen with Rocket laughing over the magazine collection. Quill came in and grabbed the magazines, attempting to hide them.  
“What the hell were you doing in my room?” He snapped at Rocket.   
“Looking for useful parts. Found these under your bed. You really have issues Quill.”  
“Come in my room again and I will make you in to a hat!”

Peter began to leave the room with his magazines, glaring at us which only made Rocket start laughing again.  
“Why were some of the pages stuck together anyway?” Rocket asked.  
That’s when the laughter fell silent. I wasn’t explaining that to him. I think it was pretty obvious that training was now over so I headed to the bathroom to take a shower, locking the door behind me. Rocket had the tendency to burst in to use the toilet or just flush it on purpose which would make the water go cold. Thanks to Rocket there now had to be locks installed on everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Peter’s P.O.V

We had decided to stop off at some of Nova’s bars for the evening. Rocket had decided it was time for us to drink and relax. Mel always had a new dress every time we went out. This time I was a figure hugging plum dress with flimsy black straps and some black detail which was meant to accentuate her curves. Being perfectly honest the dress had already done its job. Boy her legs went on for days. I could probably go on for hours about how hot she looked in that dress but I’m sure the others wouldn’t appreciate it. 

We found a table, close to the bar whilst Rocket brought everyone shots. Mel had her legs crossed, which had only made her dress ride up more. It’s like she was deliberately teasing me. I knew if I so much as looked at her too long she would slap me. I had to practically sit on my hands to stop myself putting a hand on her knee. Rocket dished out the shots and we all downed them together. We spent the night drinking and talking. Mel headed over to the bathroom and I couldn’t take my eyes off her. 

That’s when I spotted an ex of mine. Well I say ex, I mean someone I slept with and didn’t call like I said I would. I slid down in my chair a little, hoping they wouldn’t notice me. Drax noticed and frowned.  
“What is wrong my friend?” He asked.  
“Nothing. I’m fine. Just please don’t draw attention to us.”  
“Why not? Who is your avoiding? I’m sure they are no match for me.”  
“Drax it isn’t like that.”  
“What he means is it’s a girl,” Gamora smirked.  
Drax scanned the crowd until he spotted the one I was hiding from. He threw his head back and roared with laughter, of course drawing attention to us. 

“What the hell is so funny?” I snapped.  
“You do not choose pretty mates my friend.”  
“I was probably drunk.”  
“Even Gamora would be a better mate than that.”  
“Watch it!” She spat.   
“Uh has anyone noticed that Mel has taken a while in the bathroom,” Rocket interrupted.  
“I’ll go check on her,” Gamora offered, heading off to the bathroom.

Gamora came back a few moments later, smiling to herself. But Mel still wasn’t with her. She sat back down and took a sip of her drink.  
“Well is she ok?” Rocket asked.  
“She’s fine.”  
“Then where is she?”  
“She’s making friends.”  
“What the hell does that mean?”  
“I was right when I said I’m surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy. There’s a guy she’s found.”

I did not like the sound of that. I found her in a corner talking and laughing with a blonde haired guy. He looked way too pretty to be in to girls but he was doing a great job at flirting with her. The guy had plenty of tattoos and was head to toe in black clothes. They were standing way to close for my liking. Although I shouldn’t be feeling jealous, I mean she was just a friend. One of my closest friends. I watched as they left the bar, heading outside. Oh hell no. I know exactly where they were going. I left the bar myself and ran up to Mel. 

I called after her and she glared at me, mouthing at me to ‘fuck off’. I ignored her and put my arm around her, which she shrugged off.  
“Where you going?” I asked.  
“None of your business Quill,” she hissed.   
“This guy bothering you?” Blondie asked.  
“No, he’s just a friend.”  
“Just a friend? I’m hurt you would say that to your boyfriend,” I said in a hurt tone.  
“Whoa. Ok. I don’t date women who already have someone. I’m not that kind of guy,” Blondie said.  
“No. it’s not like that-“Mel protested. 

Blondie was already walking away from us before she could do anything else. Her shoulders slumped and she turned to me, her fists shaking with rage.  
“What the fuck was that?” She snarled.  
“I told you that I didn’t want you to bring guys back to my ship.”  
“The one time I wanted to actually spend some time with a guy and you scare him off. I haven’t asked for shit these past years and the one thing I ask for your fucking ego gets in the way!”  
“Hey it’s not like that-”  
“Then what’s it like? I have respected your ‘rules’ but I’m not going to stay single for the rest of my damn life Quill. Just because you have commitment issues doesn’t mean I have to have them as well!”  
“I don’t want anyone bringing others back to my ship, not just you-“  
“Do you have to fuck everything up for me? I have nothing if I decide to leave. I have no ship, no way of getting home, I have no home!”

I reached out to try and pull her in to an apologetic hug only she pushed me away before slapping and punching any part of me she could get hold of. She then started sobbing. Now I really knew I had fucked up. She turned and ran in the direction of the ship. I knew better than to try and go after her. She would just hate me more. I headed back inside and sat back down. Gamora looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to tell her I fucked up.   
“Groot would you mind heading back to ship for me?” I asked.  
“Why? What the hell did you do?” Rocket asked.  
“I just need him to make sure Mel is ok.”  
“Like I said what the hell did you do?”

Groot had already gotten up and left the bar. I then explained what had happened outside to the others. Gamora slapped the back of my head whilst Rocket shook his head at me. Drax just sat there.   
“I know, I messed up. You don’t need to tell me,” I sighed.  
“You really messed up, even I’m not mean enough to make someone cry,” Rocket said matter of factly.   
“I think we should all call it a night,” Gamora suggested.   
The rest of us agreed and left the bar, heading back to the Milano. We saw Groot running towards us, a worried look on his face.   
“What is it?” Rocket asked.  
“I am Groot.”  
“What do you mean you saw a ravager ship, they wouldn’t be stupid enough to come here?”  
“I am Groot!”  
“Mel’s not on the ship either? Well this night just gets better and better.”

We got back on the ship and searched for Mel just in case Groot had somehow missed her. Still nothing. No sign that she even made it back to the Milano. Mel goes missing and Groot sees a ravager ship. That’s one hell of a coincidence. Maybe this was Youndu finally getting back at me for not handing over the infinity stone. Rocket was carrying a device and climbed in to my chair before setting some coordinates.   
“You might be stupid Quill but I’m not.”  
“What are you talking about now?”  
“Tracking device. Everyone on this ship has one just in case something like this were to happen.”  
“How?”  
“I did it while you slept, it’s in the back of your necks under the skin.”

While I was mad that Rocket had snuck in to my room while I was sleeping and shot me with a tracking device, I was mostly relieved that we had a lead on Mel. I was half tempted to hug Rocket but I’m sure he would claw my eyes out. At the moment the small dot on the screen that I’m guessing was Mel was moving, meaning she was on a ship. Otherwise her dot would appear over a planet.   
“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Rocket asked.  
“That the ravager ship Groot saw took Mel. Yep.”  
“Oh so you do have a brain cell.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mel’s P.O.V

I was tied up in the corner with Yondu’s arrow pointed at my neck just so I didn’t try anything. Yondu was sat away from me. I was expecting him to ask me where the infinity stone was or at least beat me a little to try and get it out of me. But he had something else on his mind. He had set some unknown coordinates and spun in his chair to face me. He smiled, showing me his golden teeth.   
“One of these days I’m gonna snap this damn arrow over my knee,” I spat.  
“That would be a bad idea, you’d end up in worse shape.”  
“I’m guessing you want to know where the infinity stone is.”  
“That’s not number one on my mind right now. You’ve ruined a lot of golden opportunities for me. Especially when it came to the boy, you’ve made him go all soft. I’m surprised he kept you around this long and didn’t toss you out like another whore.”  
“You can keep your precious little junker for all I care. Seeing as you raised him I now see where he got his ego from.”

This only made Yondu grin and let out a small chuckle.   
“So let’s skip the formalities. Who are you selling me too?” I asked.  
“Someone who offered a lot of money. I don’t know who they are or what they want with you and I don’t frankly give a damn.”  
“Of course you don’t. But how do you know the persons actually gonna pay up? You could be walking in to a trap.”  
“You think I’m dumb enough not to think about that?”  
“A little.”

Soon we reached another much bigger ship. I didn’t recognise it so that still didn’t tell me who was going to great lengths to get my attention. We boarded the bigger ship and was met by a pink lady wearing a short white dress. I frowned. I’d seen girls like that before. Yondu had hold of my arm so I didn’t try to run although there wasn’t much point. The pink skinned female led Yondu and I further in to the ship. It suddenly dawned on me where I was. But surprisingly I didn’t panic. The Collector was odd sure but not threatening. 

We stopped in a large room where The Collector was attempting to remake his collection. So far he hadn’t done too badly but it was nothing compared to what he had on Knowhere. I suppose he was pissed that we had accidently destroyed his collection when we showed him the infinity stone. The Collector turned to face me and smiled almost kindly. I guess that smile was more aimed at Yondu than me. The pink female stood to the side, staring down at her shoes.   
“Thank you for bringing Miss Peterson here on such short notice,” The Collector said.  
“Skip the formalities, have the units been transferred.”  
“Of course. You’re welcome to check.”

Yondu used pressed a button on his wrist device and it brought up what I assumed was his account. The units had been transferred. 5000 units for me. That was pretty generous. Yondu let go of my arm and left without saying goodbye. He probably had some more people to kidnap or belongings to steal. The Collector turned his attention to me, all kindness from his face vanishing.   
“You probably want to know why you’re here,” he began.  
“It would be nice.”  
“You and your friends destroyed my collection. Do you have any idea how hard and how long I had been working on that?”  
“I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.”  
“50 years. All my work destroyed. Thankfully parts were salvageable but I’ve never had a human as part of my collection.”

I should have seen that one coming. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. He pointed over to a glass cage. Fine I’d get in it for now. I went over to it where the door was unlocked by the pink girl and closed behind me as I got inside. I took my heels off and sat down on the cold, smooth floor. It was glass and I had heels with me. Although it was probably some stupid strong space glass. The Collector came over and watched me.   
“Would you like to know why I chose you?” He asked.  
“Go on then.”  
“Out of your little group you are the least important, the least powerful one, and the one nobody cares about. You have your leader who’s made quite a name for himself, a daughter of Thanos, Drax the destroyer, a genetically enhanced racoon and a living tree that’s the last of its kind. And then there’s you a simple human girl. What exactly could you bring to a group of people like that?”

With that he left me alone with my thoughts. He was right. I was nothing. I wasn’t a very good fighter and my knowledge of space weaponry was nothing. I had no powers, I was just a simple boring human. I didn’t belong with them and I didn’t belong in space. Peter only had kept me around for so long with the hopes of scoring most likely. And I had no idea why the others had put up with me for so long. They were all much better off without me. My life had really ended the night I had been kidnaped the first time by Yondu. I had lost everything I had known and was thrown in to completely new world. No more dancing. My parents and my friends probably thought I was dead. 

That’s when the tears came. The thought of my parents ageing and wondering what had really happened to their only child. They probably blamed themselves for my disappearance like any good parent would. They would be old by now, probably going a little grey. The time when they needed me to look after them the most and I wasn’t there for them. I was trapped here with no way home. No way of telling them that I was alive. No way to put their minds at ease. I had no way of telling how much time was passing or whether it was night or day. But I’m assuming it was night when the lights all went off. Oh well. I guess there was nothing left to do but sleep.

I awoke as the rooms lights came on, blinding me. I rubbed my eyes hoping they would adjust sooner rather than later. The Collector entered the room and greeted me with a small smile. I didn’t return a greeting and stared in to space. This was my life now. Sitting in a glass box. The others wouldn’t come for me.   
“Don’t get too comfortable, you’ll be leaving soon,” he explained.  
“Why?”  
“Someone else really wants to meet you and they have offered me a very generous sum of money for you. I’m sure you’re aware of Thanos.”

Ok now for the first time that I’d been here I felt scared. Thanos would only want me so that he could kill me. Thanos had been Ronan’s boss and Ronan had been bad enough. So Thanos could only been worse and from what Gamora had told me I completely believed that. I couldn’t show The Collector that I was scared, that would just prove that I really was the weak one.   
“And how can you be sure that he will actually pay you? He could come here and kill you and take me. You really think you can trust someone like that?” I explained.  
“My collection comes with weapons, I think I would be able to defend myself.”  
“If you say so.”

The Collector went to retaliate when music began blasting through the entire ship. Bad Reputation by Joan Jett to be precise. I couldn’t hide the goofy smile on my face. Of course Peter would want entrance music for a rescue mission. The Collector still looked confused and covered his ears as the music got louder.   
“What is that racket?” He groaned.  
“That is my friends who you said didn’t care about me. Now if you just hand me over I’m sure they will go a little more easy on you.”  
“But how did they find you?”  
“Tracker device asshole,” came Rockets voice. 

My smile grew as I saw all them enter the room, weapons drawn. Not that there was going to be much of a fight. Groot slammed his fists in to the ground and began to grow, roots coming up through the bottom of the glass cage. He then used the strength of the roots to smash the glass. Rocket blasted The Collector and I grabbed my heels, running over to the others but not before I smacked The Collector in the face with heels. Gamora pulled me in to a hug and then drew her blade, heading over to The Collector. 

Drax placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner and smiled at me. I returned the smile before practically jumping in to Groots arms. He returned the hug before putting me back down on the floor. Rocket scratched the back of his head.  
“It’s good to have you back,” he said.  
I grabbed him, lifting him off his feet and hugged him tightly. He hesitated before returning the hug, nestling in to my shoulder as I stroked the back of his head. I eventually put him down and turned to Peter. I was still mad at him for what he did last night even though he had rescued me which kind of made his actions forgivable. 

He pulled me in to a hug, apologising for last night. I smiled, accepting the apology, all my feelings coming back. It was nice to be in his arms. Eventually we pulled away a little awkwardly. Gamora was busy beating the crap out of The Collector.   
“You have no idea how important she is to the group! She may not be like the rest of us but she is the one that holds us together,” she growled.  
Drax’s face darkened and he began to join in. Well I had no idea that he actually cared about me let alone liked me.   
“How dare you speak so badly of our friend!”  
“Uh guys I hate to break up the reunion but Thanos is on his way.”  
“Then we shall stay so I can make him feel the pain my family felt when he murdered them.”  
“Drax we’re not prepared to take him on.”  
“She’s right you fool. Think before you act. You’ll get us all killed,” Gamora snapped.

Drax sighed. He knew we were right. We left The Collector on the floor, he wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon. Peter took off his jacket and put it around me. I raised an eyebrow, trying my best to hide my smile.  
“You look cold,” he shrugged.   
Good thing he hadn’t given me his red leather trench coat or otherwise I would look really stupid in such an oversized thing. We all got back on the ship and immediately took off, making sure to use the cloaking device Rocket had installed a while back. We didn’t want to fly past Thanos and him see us. 

I handed Peter his jacket and went off to my room to change in to some clean and much warmer clothes. No sooner I stepped out of my room Rocket grabbed my blaster and shook his head, throwing it over his shoulder. I frowned, picking it up and followed him. We sat down in his workshop when he snatched my blaster off of me and began pulling it apart.  
“So what’s wrong with it now?” I asked.  
“It’s too small. It’s a freaking pea shooter.”  
“How did you guys find me?”  
“Like I said to chisel chin, tracking device. I put one in the back of your neck when you were sleeping.”  
“As much as I appreciate that, you couldn’t have asked me?”  
“I just figured it would have been easier.”

I took a look around Rockets work shop and spotted the daisy chain I had made for him, sat by his bed. I smiled to myself and picked it up carefully so it didn’t fall apart. I turned to Rocket and held it out to him. If it was possible for a racoon to blush he just did it.   
“I thought you didn’t like it,” I said.  
“I don’t.”  
“Then why have you kept it?”  
He shrugged and turned back to the parts of my blaster. Rocket wasn’t exactly great when it came to making friends or showing he appreciated them but now I didn’t need any reassurance of that, not now I had found this. 

I headed over to him and put it around his neck, kissing his cheek and pulling him in to my lap. I began scratching him behind his ears which made him completely relax and make a small sound of contentment. My hand moved down to his back and I frowned feeling metal under his suit. He froze before jumping out of my lap. He turned away from me and began to play around with my blaster again.   
“I know that you won’t want to talk about it but I want you to know that it doesn’t matter to me. You’re still the same, you’re still my friend,” I said softly.   
“I’m a freak that’s what I am,” he grumbled.  
“Don’t say that-“  
“It true. I was just a normal racoon tryna protect my ma and they made me in to this freak. I don’t want to be this way, what use am I?”

I grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him to look at me. He had tears in his eyes.   
“None of us asked to be what we are that’s just what happens and you have to deal with that. And what use are you? Without you this ship would probably have stopped flying a few years ago, I would probably still be in a glass box waiting for Thanos to kill me. It doesn’t matter what you are, it only matters who you are and what you do with your life. You’re a good person Rocket and Groot will agree with me on that. He probably wouldn’t be here now if it wasn’t for you,” I reassured him.  
“You’re just saying that.”  
“And you’re stubborn but you’re still my friend and friends look out for each other.”

He was the one that initiated a hug this time and I held him close, stroking the back of his head to soothe him.  
“Besides I can have an intelligent conversation with you unlike Quill,” I smirked.  
“What’s the deal with you two anyway?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well the way you look at him and I noticed the smile on your face when he said your hair was cute.”  
“You’re meant to smile at compliments.”  
“You two hugged for a really long time back on that ship.”  
“We probably thought we were never going to see each other again.”  
“After the stunt he pulled last night?”

Rocket smiled at me. He knew how I felt towards Quill he just wanted to hear me say it.   
“What can I say? He saved my life, he was the first relatively normally person when I was kidnaped. I wouldn’t be here without him,” I explained.  
“Yeah you would. But why don’t you just tell him how you feel? Isn’t that what humans do?”  
“Hell no! That would only boost his ego more and I mean what if he doesn’t like me back in that way then I have to live with him for the rest of my life knowing that he might feel awkward around me.”  
“He might feel the same.”  
“I highly doubt that. Guys like him don’t fall in love.”  
“I guess you’re right.”  
“So is there anything that needs fixing?”  
“Why you don’t wanna talk to me about you love life?”  
“You’re not exactly female so you won’t understand female emotions.”  
He shrugged, “I can try.”  
I smiled softly and ruffled the fur on his head before helping him improve my weaponry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Peter’s P.O.V

Ok I had to admit I had some feelings for Mel but there was no way I was letting her know. She probably still hated me after what I did last night but there was also a shit tonne of other reasons she couldn’t know. 

1\. She probably didn’t feel the same way, would laugh at me and then want to leave  
2\. The others would laugh especially Rocket  
3\. If we were to get together then that would involve commitment, I’ve never been committed to anything  
4\. If my enemies were to find out then they would try to hurt her in order to get to me. And I have a lot of enemies  
5\. I’m bad at romance, like really bad  
6\. I worry about losing people, I already lost one important lady in my life, I don’t want to risk losing another one  
7\. She would be my first actual relationship 

Its times like this I still wish my mom was alive so I could ask her for advice. It’s a good thing that Gamora was the next best thing. I knocked on the door of her bunk and was allowed inside. She seemed confused, I never came in to her room. Mainly because I didn’t want her to kick my ass for invading her personal space. I mean I felt awkward just coming to her to ask for advice but I couldn’t really go to the others. 

She folded her arms across her chest, giving me an unimpressed look as I attempted to speak. I wasn’t exactly one to talk about my feelings. I sat down on the edge of her bed and patted the space next to me. She raised an eyebrow, not moving.   
“If this is your attempt at seducing me I will kill you where you sit,” she growled.  
“No! I just uh need some advice.”  
Her arms fell to her sides and her face softened. She sat down on the bed next to me and waited for me to continue. 

“This is hard for me to say, you know I’m not good with feelings but I really like Mel.”  
“Well she is your oldest friend Quill.”  
“No I don’t mean like that. I mean more than that.”  
“Oh. Shouldn’t you be telling her this?”  
“That’s the thing. I’m too scared.”  
“Well that’s something I never thought I’d hear you say. That you’re afraid of something.”  
“You can laugh at me about that later. Maybe you could tell her for me, you two are like best friends and all.”  
“Or you could grow some balls and do it yourself. If she says no then she says no but I don’t think she will.”  
“What?”  
“I know affection when I see it. It’s in her eyes every time she looks at you.”  
“It is?”  
“Are you really as blind as you are stupid? She blushed when you said her hair looked cute amongst other things.”  
“Let me get this right. You’re not just saying this to make me feel better or get my hopes up?”  
“No. But I have to make sure this isn’t a trick to make her succumb to your pelvic sorcery.”  
“Is that what you really think of me Gamora?” I said in a hurt tone.

She frowned at me and I shrugged. I suppose with my history she had every right to question me and she was just looking out for her friend. Although if I got this treatment from her then I worry about the treatment I would get from the others. That’s even if Mel agreed to date me anyway. I thanked Gamora and left her room before looking for Mel. I just had to do what felt right. I found Mel fixing something or other on the ships console. Mel had obviously heard my footsteps as she paused for a second. 

“Whatcha fixing?” I asked.  
“The light on the dash that keeps flashing for no reason.”  
“I would have done it myself.”  
She poked her head out and raised an eyebrow at me, “when?”  
“I would have gotten round to it, eventually.”  
“Yeah exactly,” she smirked.  
“Can we talk for a minute?”  
“Sure.”

She went back to fixing the light, playing around with the wires after putting a screwdriver between her teeth. Why was I suddenly so nervous? It’s not like I’d ever had problems with talking to girls before.   
“So…uh-“I began.  
“Can you pass me the duct tape?” She said, slightly muffled with the screwdriver between her teeth.   
“Sure.”  
I grabbed the silver tape and handed it to her. She tore a piece off with her teeth and fixed it to the wiring. I couldn’t do this. Not without working out what to say first or else I could come across sounding like a complete idiot. 

Mel poked her head out again and frowned, “you alright Quill?”  
“Yeah. Fine.”  
“So what did you wanna talk about?”  
“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
I rushed out of the main deck and back to my bunk. Nope. No way I was telling her. Eventually there was a knock and Gamora came in. She looked hopeful until I shook my head. 

“What happened to that good ol Peter Quill charm?” She asked sarcastically.   
“Obviously it doesn’t work around girls I actually care about.”  
“Would you like me to tell her?”  
“No! God no. she’d hate me if I put you up to that.”  
“Groot could do it.”  
“He would tell Rocket and I would rather not have him laugh at me and joke about it all the time.”  
“Well we all know Drax is no good with feelings.”  
“I’ll get round to it eventually.”  
“Well the offer for me to tell her will remain open.”

The next day 

We’d received another mission from Nova Core. This time it was to find information and some computer coding. We had been told the information would be found on a space station somewhere through the Grus star constellation. Gamora turned the clocking device on and flew us up close. The others were going to stay on the ship whilst Mel and I got the information. We’d signal if we got in to trouble and that’s when Drax and Rocket would come in and help out. 

Mel and I made it on to the station going in from the bottom where we would work our way to the top.   
“So did you talk to someone about that thing yesterday?” She asked.  
“What thing?”  
“Well you asked me if I wanted to talk and then you ran off so I’m assuming it was a guy thing.”  
“Yeah a guy thing.”  
We found a ladder and Mel headed up first. Great so now I had a view of her ass, this was not helping my situation at all. I forced my eyes on the wall and rungs in front of me. Although if I was dating her I could probably stare at her ass for as long as I wanted. 

We both reached the top floor and climbed in to the vent system. We needed to either get a key card to get in the room or hope that the vent system led to the room. Mel again went off ahead in front of me and soon gave the signal for me to stop.   
“We’re lucky this leads to the room but we’ll still need a card to access the computer. Good thing there’s only one guy in the room,” Mel explained.  
“Do you want me to take care of him or-“  
“No I got it.”  
She pulled out a tiny pistol that clearly wasn’t hers meaning it must have come from Rockets collection. 

Mel aimed through the vent grill and fired sending a tiny, quiet bolt at the guy sitting at the computer. He was instantly knocked out. We lowered ourselves in to the room and Mel handed me the key card. She pulled out her normal choice of weapon and kept watch while I began to search through the files. Rocket had given me a tiny button sized device that once attached to the computer downloaded all the files it contained. As well as a bomb in case we got in to any trouble. 

That’s when an alarm suddenly went off. Great. Mel turned to me and gave me a look as if to say ‘what did you do’. I shrugged and pocketed the hacking device. The doors to the room opened and armed guards began firing. Mel ducked behind a desk and began firing back. We could handle this for now. But if they called for backup then so would we. I showed Mel the bomb and mentioned over to the wall. That was our way out even if it wasn’t the best one. She rolled her eyes but didn’t protest. 

She pushed the button on her ear piece which made her mask appear on her face. I did the same. Well we needed them to breathe out there and these were pretty good disguises, I didn’t exactly want anyone coming after us. I pressed the button on the bomb and threw it over by the wall. It better be the ten second one Rocket gave me or I was gonna kill him. Ten seconds later the bomb didn’t go off. Dammit. Mel continued firing at the guards, most of them down by now. Another ten seconds went by but still it didn’t go off. Now I was starting to panic, thinking he had given us a defective bomb. 

Another ten seconds passed and finally the bomb went off. Thank god. Mel and I made a run for the hole in the wall, the space vacuum making it much easier as everything was flung towards it. That’s when Mel was shot, a blast hit her in the leg and she fell, the vacuum still pulling her forward. I turned and fired at the guard who had injured her before using my rocket boots to get to her. I grabbed her and carried her in my arms wedding style. She was still conscious thankfully but she wouldn’t be able to walk for a couple of hours. The guards were only using paralysing blasts. 

I got us back to the ship safely and took Mel down to the tiny medical room, laying her down on the table. We had both deactivated our masks by now and everyone was crowding in to the tiny room to see if Mel was ok.   
“What the hell happened up there?” Rocket snapped at me as if it was my fault.  
“Your damn bomb didn’t go off like you said it would.”  
“Please don’t argue. I’m fine. It’s just my legs but it will wear off,” Mel said.  
“He still could have protected you,” Rocket continued.  
“He saved me from floating away so that’s something.”  
Yeah. I saved her from that fuzz ball.   
“Ok! Everyone out now!” Gamora demanded. 

The others groaned in protest but left anyway. Gamora turned and gave me a small smile before leaving herself. Mel turned to me and frowned.  
“What was that all about?” She asked.  
Of course Gamora was now going to set up situations on purpose to try and get me to tell Mel how I felt. Well I guess I was going to save her the trouble. I turned to Mel, still unsure what to say. Actions spoke louder than words I guess. I cupped her cheek, her expression turning to one of confusion. I leaned forward and kissed her. She froze with shock before eventually relaxing in to the kiss.

I eventually pulled away and waited for her reaction. Please don’t slap me. She smiled, her cheeks a little red.   
“It’s about damn time you kissed me,” she spoke.  
“Well you won’t mind if I do it again then.”  
Her smile grew and she kissed me, tangling her fingers in my hair. Maybe I could get lucky now. I decided to test the boundaries and kiss her neck. Mel froze and pushed me off her before slapping me. Ow.   
“You’re allowed to kiss me but you have to wait for anything else. We’ve only just started…dating…if you even do that kind of thing,” she explained. 

I shrugged. I had never exactly dated, I mean I knew how it worked but I’d never done it. There had never been anyone I wanted to date really.   
“Well go easy on me, I’m used to the whole romance thing,” I replied.  
“I figured as much. Well in order to get in my pants Quill I need you to sweep me off my feet.”  
“Like right now?”  
“No! Jeez I understand you haven’t gotten laid in months but you at least have your right hand for company. I’m sure you can last a bit longer.”  
“Well it’s a bit difficult when you’re as hot as you are.”

She rolled her eyes and I took her hand in mine.   
“Hey. You’re my girl now so you need to get used to me calling you sexy and hot.”  
“I’ve been ‘your girl’ for two minutes so I think you can calm down for now.”  
“How do your legs feels?”  
“I’m starting to get some feeling back in them.”  
“Good. You want me to get you anything?”  
“I’m pretty sure Rockets outside waiting to talk to me so just send him in.”  
“Alright.”  
I kissed her temple and opened the door. She was right. Rocket stood outside, his arms folded. He growled at me and strode in the room. I turned back to Mel and made some silent gestures to not tell Rocket about us. She rolled her eyes, smiling to herself as Rocket climbed in to her lap.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mel’s P.O.V

The next few weeks with Peter were great. I hadn’t been this happy in so long. Of course the others knew by now, although Rocket was the one to find out in the worst way possible. He had caught Peter and I in one of the furthest corners of the ship making out. Rocket had burst in to a fit of laughter before making various vomiting noises. He wasn’t letting us live it down that was for sure. Whenever we left the room together he reminded us of that encounter. 

Other than that things had been great. Peter was really sweet when he tried. Although to be honest dating him hadn’t changed much, we just kissed and hugged now. And I let him pay me compliments and flirt with me. But we still danced to his mixed tape together, still went to bars together to drink. Peter was making an effort though and had borrowed my iPod for the week, listening to the whole song library on there. He had a few favourites that he was hoping to put on a mixed tape soon. 

We sometimes shared earphones and listened together. That’s when I felt most happy. In his arms and listening to music. Sometimes I would catch him singing some of my songs around the ship. It was better than the same 12 songs over and over again that was for sure. I was heading to my room when I spotted Peter heading my way. We met at me door and he leaned against it.   
“Hey beautiful,” he greeted, leaning against the door.  
I smiled at the compliment, like I did every other time. It was impossible to be mad at him he would either make me smile or laugh at some lame joke. 

“Hi handsome,” I replied.  
“Whatcha doing later?” He asked.  
“Why? What do you have planned?”  
“I thought we could get a little cosy on the couch with a movie.”  
I smiled to myself and went to reply when the door was opened causing Peter to fall through the door frame and on to his face. Rocket was the one who had opened the door and both of us burst in to laughter. Peter got to his feet, a little embarrassed. I kissed his cheek still giggling to myself.  
“To answer your question, that sounds like I great idea.”

That evening

I was sat on the couch with Peter, a bowl of popcorn in my lap as we watched Footloose. We were about halfway through the movie. I turned and kissed Peter softly. He kissed me back, his arms wrapping tighter around me. I smiled and rested my head against his chest. I kissed him again and soon enough we were making out as usual. Peter was much better with his self-control as well now. Normally his hands would be all over me by now. Although tonight he had other plans. He pulled me on to his lap and our lips connected again. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck while he placed his hands on my hips. My top had ridden up a tiny bit and Peter used this to his advantage, pushing it further up my torso. My breath hitched as his lips moved down to my neck, kissing and biting the sensitive skin. His hands slowly moved from my hips to my breasts, squeezing them gently. I let out a soft moan, feeling him smile before he went back to kissing my neck. 

Peter’s hands moved down to my thighs, slowly moving under my skirt and to my panties. We stopped kissing for a moment, I knew he wanted to touch me and for once I didn’t mind. I nodded and kissed him again. He began rubbing me through my panties, forcing another soft moan from me. I kissed him along his jawline and down to his neck. His fingers slipped inside my panties and found my clit, making me gasp from the sudden pleasure. Peter smiled and slipped a finger inside me, watching as I moaned at his actions.

His smile grew as I unbuckled his belt and slipped my hand in his jeans. I grabbed him through his boxers, making him groan. That’s when Drax burst in to the room. I practically dived off Peters lap and on to the other side of the couch, both of us acting as if nothing was going on. Drax sat down in between us and took the popcorn bowl, eating a handful and watching the movie. Seriously?! He decided to come in now and ruin that?! I’m pretty sure Peter was as pissed off as I was too. He certainly looked it. 

It was tempting to leave and head to Peters room and continue there but then that would get the others talking. I could probably go to my room and finish myself off, but then that would bring out Peters cocky side. That and if I left halfway through a movie I’m sure Drax would question it. I did not want to talk to Drax about sex. We would just have to either wait it out or hope that Drax found the movie boring. Unfortunately Drax found the movie hilarious and couldn’t take a hint that he was unwanted. 

I awoke in the morning feeling a slight weight on my chest. I yawned and tilted my head to find Rocket asleep on my chest. I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around him, kissing the top of his head softly in the hopes to not wake him. He continued to snore, rolling over a little in to my arms. He’d probably hate me for thinking this but he was the most adorable little thing. I’d always had a soft spot in my heart for any animal and now I had one as my best friend it was the best thing ever. 

Somewhere in the ship the sound of music began to play. Loud music too. Dammit Quill. Rocket twitched and woke up, groaning. It took him a few seconds to realise I was awake too, he jumped out of my arms a little embarrassed. I smiled and pulled him back in to my arms.   
“Don’t be silly, I’m a huge cuddler. You should know this by now,” I beamed.  
“I just couldn’t sleep last night that’s all.”  
“Bad dream?”  
“Something like that.”  
“Well as it’s not reality you don’t have to worry about it.”

Rocket shrugged and scratched his ears, “Still I don’t want to piss of Quill.”  
“You let me deal with him. Otherwise I can get you a little doggie basket to put next to my bed,” I smirked.  
“I freaking hate dogs,” Rocket growled.  
“I’m sure Groot hates them more. Seeing as dogs like peeing on trees and then putting twigs in their mouths to be thrown away again and again.”  
“Good point.”  
“Now listen, I need you to start pointing Peter in the right direction.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Get him to grow some balls and ask me out for the evening.”  
“Your better of talking to Gamora for that.”  
“She already pushed him to ask me out, she’s done her part. And also seeing as your good at finding things you’ll need to find some things for our date. You didn’t hear it from me but it’s just to steer him in the right direction.”  
“What do you need…sorry does he need?”  
“Candles, flowers, fairy lights, a great fucking view and some romantic music.”  
“Where the hell am I gonna get shit like that?”  
“Groot can give you flowers, Peter has a mixed tape, fairy lights are easy to make and candles are cheap...also we’re in fucking space.”  
“Point taken.”

Rocket left my room so I could change in to some clean clothes. I changed in to a knee length skirt and a matching top. I knew that Peter liked seeing me in skirts and also I liked to tease him, it might give him a hint. I headed towards the sound of Peters music and found him flying the ship as well as singing along. I smiled to myself and joined in, which grabbed his attention. We continued singing along until the song finished.   
“We should do karaoke together,” Peter said.  
“Something tells me you get really competitive.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh really? So the reason you suggested we do it together is because you’re scared I’m better than you.”  
“Not at singing.”  
“But dancing I would definitely beat you.”  
“Ha! I’d like to see that.”  
“Sorry but maybe you need a reminder that I danced for a living back on Earth.”

I headed over to him and sat on his lap facing him. He smiled and kissed me. Peter moved his head to the side to try and see out the window. I moved my head with his, smirking.   
“I’m trying to fly the ship here,” Peter spoke.  
“Mhm and you’ve done it so many times that I thought you’d be a pro by now.”  
“I am a pro but I still need to see where I’m flying.”  
“But I thought you liked things a little riskay.”  
“Not in this way.”

I shifted closer to him and began to kiss his neck, moving up to his ear. His breathing had already gotten heavier and I could feel a bulge on my inner thigh. My smile grew as I had him right where I wanted him. I felt him place his hands on my waist.  
“Hands on the wheel or we will crash,” I whispered before nipping at his ear.   
“You’re such a tease.”  
“Mhm, it’s about time you met your match Starlord.”  
“You just wait till you actually let me get your hands on you.”  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I have been very patient with you-“  
“And I wanted to know that I actually meant something to you, I wasn’t just another one night stand.”

That shut him up. I climbed off his lap, well done for ruining the mood asshole. He grabbed my wrist to stop me leaving.   
“You mean the world to me and if you don’t believe me then I’ll prove it. Tonight at six,” he said.  
“Are you asking me out on a date?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And how many girls have you asked out on dates?”  
“Just one.”  
He always knew how to make me smile. Even if that was a typical romantic movie line. He kissed my knuckles and once he knew I was happy again he went back to flying the ship. I rolled my eyes and headed back to my bedroom. I need help with picking out clothes for tonight. 

I dragged Gamora in to my room and forced her to help me pick out something to wear. I went through my wardrobe and pulled out all of my dresses, putting them on the bed. Ok I didn’t realise I had that many. Gamora looked through them and frowned at me.  
“Have you even worn half of these?” She asked.  
“Probably not.”  
“Then why buy them.”  
“They were pretty.”  
Gamora rolled her eyes but began to narrow the dresses down. Eventually we chose a blue embellished trim bodycon dress. Gamora grabbed us some snacks before we then picked out things like shoes and other bits to go with the dress. 

We picked out some simple black heels to go with the dress and I made her turn her back whilst I picked out some matching underwear and stockings. We checked the time. I guess I had slept in longer than I thought. It was already four. Gamora left the room whilst I changed in to the underwear and dress. When Gamora came back in Groot joined her.   
“I am Groot,” he said.  
“You really think so?” I asked, smiling.  
He nodded and Gamora forced me to sit down and began brushing my hair. I had no idea what to do with it but it didn’t matter as Gamora went to work. She braided my hair whilst Groot began to put different types of flowers in it. 

Finally I was ready and they made me look at myself in a full length mirror. I smiled, happy with how I looked. Peter better appreciate this. I hugged Gamora and Groot before glancing at the clock. Just half an hour to wait. I sat down on the bed, nerves starting to set in. I don’t even see why I was nervous, it’s not like it was my first ever date but it was my first date with Peter Quill. He had never had a real date so he was probably more nervous than I was.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Peter’s P.O.V

The kitchen was set up and I was ready. Drax and Rocket had helped me set this place up with fairy lights, candles and flowers. Also food. Drax had cooked. I wanted this night to go well and I’m sure if I had cooked then it wouldn’t have gone as well. I’d made sure to shower and change my shirt. Food was ready and on the table. I glanced at the clock, it was six. I took a deep breath and Mel came in to the kitchen. She looked around in awe, a smile on her face. She was wearing a tight fitting blue dress, black tights and black heels. Her hair was braided with flowers in it. Mixture of sexy and cute. 

As great as she looked in that dress I’m pretty sure it would look better on my bedroom floor later. We greeted each other and she kissed my cheek. We sat down together and began to eat.   
“Did you cook all this yourself?” Mel asked.  
“I sure did,” I lied.  
“Mhm. That’s why I saw Drax in my apron on my way here.”  
“He helped out that’s all.”  
“Ok. But where did you find Earth food?”  
“I have my connections.”  
“Alright Mr secret agent.”  
“You know that was my dream when I was younger, to work for the FBI.”

Mel laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. That was not meant to be a joke that was serious. She continued laughing, apologizing between giggles.   
“I came up with a code name and everything.”  
“Oh god. Please let me prepare myself first.”  
“I’m completely serious.”  
“Ok, I’m sorry. Tell me.”  
“Bert Macklin-“  
She burst in to another fit of laugher, “I’m sorry but that’s more ridiculous than Starlord.”  
“You’re lucky your pretty or else you wouldn’t still be laughing.”

We soon finished our dinner and I grabbed the tablet where I could control everything in the ship portably. That meant I could control music. I’d taken Mel’s iPod one day and put all her music on to the ships system. Tiny Dancer by Elton John began to play and Mel smiled to herself. I got to my feet and held my hand out to her.   
“Don’t make dance alone,” I spoke.   
She took my hand and stood up. We stepped over to the one empty space in the kitchen, wrapping our arms around each other and shuffling our feet in time to the music. She rested her head on my chest and held me closer. I smiled to myself, my heart beating ten times faster. She could probably hear it. 

The song eventually came to an end and she took my hand in hers, lacing her fingers with mine. She led me out of the kitchen and down the hall. Please say I was getting lucky. She opened the door to my room, dragging me inside. I couldn’t hide my grin, which made her roll her eyes. I pushed her against the wall and picked her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around me before kissing me. I kissed her back, my tongue asking for entrance. She obliged, moaning against me. 

The skirt of her dress had been pushed up around her thighs. My lips moved down to her neck, kissing and nipping at her sensitive spots. She moaned softly, her fingers in my hair. I put her back down so I could start to undress her. I reached round and pulled down the zip of her dress, before helping her out of it. My eyes widened as I found her in matching black underwear and stockings. She had been planning this. I was on her again, kissing her and exploring her body with my hands. She groaned as my hand found its way between her legs, rubbing her through her panties. 

Mel pulled my jacket off and then my shirt. I noticed the look on her face at my bare chest. I cupped her chin, tilting her head up.  
“Eyes up here beautiful,” I smirked.   
I kneeled down in front of her and unclasped her stockings before pulling her panties off. I looked up at her, my hands on her thighs.  
“I need you to hold on ok, I don’t wanna drop you,” I explained.  
“What do you-“  
She was cut off as I picked her up and her legs were over my shoulders. She made a small sound of surprise, his fingers in my hair again. 

I applied my tongue to her heat and she let out a long moan. My hands moved to her hips, to help steady her as well as pressing her against the wall more. I continued flicking my tongue against her clit forcing louder moans from her. Her fingers tugged at my hair, her hips bucking against my mouth. I moaned against her, which just seemed to excite her more. She moaned my name, various curses spilling from her lips. When her legs began to shake that’s when I knew I had to stop. I helped her back down and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. 

I stood back up, kicking my boots off. Mel grabbed me through my jeans and I bit my lip, holding back a groan. She unbuckled my belt, pulling it through the loops in one swift motion, a small smirk on her face. She pushed me down on the bed and pulled my jeans off before climbing on top of me. Mel took off her bra, my eyes being drawn to her chest. She smiled and cupped my chin.  
“Eyes up here beautiful,” she giggled.   
I took one of her hardened nipples in my mouth sucking and licking the bud. She groaned, her fingers in my hair once more. Her hips rolled against mine causing the perfect friction. 

I rolled us over, taking my boxers off before slowly pushing my way inside of her. She moaned, gripping the bedsheets. I started a casual pace, leaning down to kiss her. She moaned in to my mouth, her hands clinging to my shoulders.   
“And here I thought you were gonna give me the Peter Quill experience,” she breathed.  
I increased my pace and brought her legs up so the heels of her feet were resting against my shoulders. I grabbed her ankles, my pace becoming harder. She threw her head back, moaning my name whilst her hands gripped the sheets once more. I knew there were going to be noise complaints in the morning but I couldn’t care less right now. 

Eventually I put her legs back down, pressing myself down against her so our chests came in to contact. Her arms were around me again as well as her legs, forcing me deeper. Her nails dug in to my skin, trailing down to my lower back as her moans began to get frequently louder. Any other girl I had ever had sex with was now erased from my mind. Nothing compared to Mel. I reached between our bodies, determined to make her finish. My fingers found her clit, causing her to buck against me and curse. 

Her eyes were screwed shut as it all became too much for her and she reached climax all but screaming my name. Her climax threw me in to my own, my thrusts becoming slower. I lay down next to her exhausted, pulling her in to my arms.   
“Well I never thought you were a cuddler,” she panted.  
“You wanted an experience. Here’s one that nobody else has had.”  
She smiled although she looked like she would fall asleep at any second. And I was right at that analysis as it didn’t take her long to drop off. I kissed the top of her head before falling asleep myself. 

I awoke in the morning and crept out of bed silently in the hopes of not waking Mel. I put on some clean boxers and took a quick glance at her. I smiled to myself. She wasn’t the most graceful when she slept. Her mouth hung open and I swear she was drooling a little. Ew. But to be honest not even that could ruin my mood as I had finally gotten her in to my bed. I headed down to the kitchen, singing to myself. The others were sat around the kitchen table and they all fell silent as I entered the room. Gamora rolled her eyes at the fact I hadn’t bothered to get dressed. I got to the stove and began to make pancakes. Another thing I didn’t do after sex, make breakfast for the lucky lady. 

Mel was really bringing out a new side to me. I continued singing to myself as I flipped the pancakes so the other side could cook.   
“Where’s Mel?” Drax asked.  
“Where do you think? I didn’t get any damn sleep thanks to those two last night,” Rocket growled.  
“Were they having a loud conversation?”  
Rocket made a sound of frustration, “no you idiot. They were having sex.”  
“They took part in the mating ritual?”  
“Don’t call it that. That’s just weird.”  
I put the plateful of pancakes on a tray before turning to face them.   
“What can I say? I must be that good,” I grinned.  
“You’re disgusting,” Rocket hissed.  
“Oh get used to it buddy. I’ll buy you some earplugs.”

I left the kitchen, returning to my room. Mel was still asleep so I put the pancakes down at the foot of the bed and went over to her. I shook her gently.  
“Hey come on sleeping beauty, wake up,” I said softly.  
She groaned and buried her face in to the pillow, pulling the covers around her tighter. I shook her harder which only made her more frustrated.  
“Fuck off,” she grumbled.  
“Is that anyway to talk to a man who brought you breakfast in bed?”  
“Yes when he fucking woke me up.”  
“Melanie what is with this language?”  
“You’re not my fucking mother.”

I grabbed the covers and pulled them off her. She glared at me, wrapping her arms around herself in the hopes of keeping some kind of warmth.  
“You’re an asshole,” she grumbled.   
“I’m your asshole.”  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She leaned over to my side of the bed and reached over the edge of the bed, coming back with my shirt from last night. She put it on and sat back on her side.   
“What? Its common knowledge that the morning after the female is supposed to wear the male’s shirt,” she explained.  
“Oh I’m not complaining. Its giving me more ideas that’s all.”  
“At least let me eat breakfast first. I wouldn’t want to put your cooking efforts to waste now.”

She covered her pancakes in syrup and chocolate sauce, before taking a bite. I grabbed one and covered it in chocolate sauce and whipped cream. She raised an eyebrow as she chewed.  
“This is surprisingly good,” she spoke.  
“I’m not just a pretty face.”  
“No, you proved that last night.”  
I smiled and climbed on to the bed, sitting behind her and pulling her on to my lap. She took another bite of her pancake, getting some syrup on her lips. I took that opportunity to kiss her, licking the syrup off. She smiled in to the kiss, making a small sound.  
“I think we both need showers,” she spoke.   
“But aren’t you supposed to get clean in a shower?” I smirked.

After our shower we changed in to clean clothes and took our plates to the kitchen. Rocket was still sat at the table, a bunch of parts in front of him. Mel ruffled his fur as she walked past him, putting her plate in the sink. She then sat down next to him and grabbed a part.   
“What are you making now?” She asked.  
“None of your business,” he growled.  
“Don’t mind him, he didn’t get much sleep last night,” I explained.  
Mel covered her mouth, blushing before apologising to Rocket over and over. He shook his head, telling her not to worry too much just to be more considerate the next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mel’s P.O.V

A few months later

The six of us were out on another mission, well I say mission. Peter had dragged us out here because someone had put a bounty on some criminals head and of course he wanted the units. Bearing in mind I was the only person in the group who knew this. The others were sure gonna pissed when they found out. Peter had said he would use the units to be a good boyfriend and buy me things but I doubted that very much. Not saying there were any problems with our relationship. Everything was going great, although I struggled to keep up with his giant amount of stamina.

Peter had his headphones on, dancing to his music whilst the rest of us followed him. Gamora looked like she wanted to snap them over her knee, not that she would. She understood how much they meant to him. Peter suddenly grabbed my hand and spun me round, singing aloud. Come & Get Your Love by Redbone. One of our favourites from his tape. Oh god he was serenading me in front of everyone. I didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or slightly flattered.   
“Come and get your love,” he sang, mentioning down to his crotch.   
Well so much for a sweet serenade. From now on I was playing hard to get. He wouldn’t be so vulgar anymore when he knew I could take charge. 

I backed away from him, shaking my head. He stopped, confused at what he had done. I was used to it I guess, it would just be nice if he toned down his ego a little. It’s like the more I had sex with him the more ego boost I gave him, making him more inappropriate in front of the group. Thankfully we had reached the location Peter had mentioned. A simple cave. I frowned, there had to be more than that. There was no way we would be able to go in there, get the guy and walk out without some kind of fight going down. 

We headed inside, our weapons drawn. Groot used his plant spores to light up the place. It still amazed me every time he did this. It was just so beautiful. We continued through the cave which was slowly becoming more secret base styled. The cave walls were being replaced with stone walls and there was a path. We stopped as we heard people talking up ahead. Peter always seemed to leave out the most important details. Like if the guy had a freaking army?! Gamora scouted ahead, she was the assassin after all. A couple of minutes passed until she poked her head back round the corner and mentioned for us to follow. 

The rest of us followed, the cave becoming wider until we found ourselves in a giant warehouse styled room. The place was filled with crates which Rocket began looking through. He grinned as he pulled out a giant blaster that was twice the size of him.  
“Let’s just take all this and go,” he beamed.   
“We have a mission, we don’t have time to play with toys,” Drax replied.  
Rocket opened another crate, his grin becoming even larger if that were possible. He had found the bomb crate. He opened his bag and began filling it to the brim with various explosives. Groot dragged him away from the rest of the crates before he had the chance to open anymore. Ok so it was obvious that the guy we were looking for was an illegal arms dealer. 

We soon ran in to trouble as we turned a corner and straight in to a guard who sounded the alarm. The guard was dealt with but the alarm was a different issue. All we could do was hide and wait for more guards. Rocket was already rooting around in his bag, pulling out various explosives. The backup arrived, firing their blasters as they formed smaller groups. Rocket threw a grenade at the group that was focusing on him. They soon realised what was at their feet but it was too late for them to do anything. Various blasters were going off from both sides, lasers flying everywhere. I ducked behind a box as a guard fired at my head. 

I heard a shout, spotting Rocket falling from his stack of boxes. I kept myself low and moved over to him. He gripped his leg, cursing. It was ok, it was something that could heal. I grabbed him, hoisting on to my hip as if he were a child and fired at the oncoming guards. Rocket clung to me with one hand, firing his gun with the other.   
“We gotta get you out of here,” I shouted over the noise of blasters.  
“My hands are still in use,” Rocket shouted back.  
“What have I told you about arguing with me?!”

I continued my fire, my ammo getting low. Rocket noticed and pulled another ammo clip from my pocket, ready to replace the empty one. I got Peters attention, gesturing that I was taking Rocket back to the ship due to his injury. I put my gun back in its holster and adjusted Rocket so I could carry him easier. He wasn’t happy with the fact he was being carried.   
“I don’t like being man handled,” he snapped.  
“Mhm, but you like being tree handled.”  
“Being carried by Groot is different?”   
“How exactly?”  
“It just is!”

We eventually got back on the ship and I took him to the medical room, putting him down on the bed. He put up a fuss as I cleaned his wound and bandaged it. I then gave him a few pain killers so he would stop complaining. Although I knew what would really get him to shut up. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him on to my lap, stroking his head. His ears went through the notion of going stiff before completely relaxing. He did this every time someone wanted to pet him. I smiled to myself and continued as he relaxed in my lap. 

The others soon arrived back on the ship with the prisoner intact. Time to deliver him to Nova. Groot burst in the medical room, finding Rocket sleeping in my lap. Groot instantly relaxed, he had probably been thinking the worst. He sat down beside us and grew a moss blanket, covering Rocket with it. Rocket did like these things when it was just the three of us alone. Otherwise he would hate any kind of affection. 

Later that evening

Come and Get Your Love was being blasted through the ship, in the hopes to block out the various sounds Peter and I were making. I was riding him, my hands on his shoulders and his hands on my hips. I rolled my hips against his, smiling as his head hit the pillow. It was nice to know I could make him like this as normally is was the other way round. His hips bucked against mine, his hold on me becoming tighter.   
“God I love you,” he groaned softly. 

I froze on top of him. Did he just actually say that? And did he mean it? It wasn’t just a heat of the moment thing? Peter noticed I had stopped and frowned, making a small needy whine.   
“Did you just say you loved me?” I asked.  
“Did I? I tend to spout random bullshit remember?”  
“No. You said that you loved me,” I grinned.  
“So what?”  
“You really mean it?”  
“I wouldn’t say it otherwise.”  
My smile grew, “I love you too.”

He pulled me down so I was closer to him and kissed me passionately, putting as much love as he could in to the kiss. We resumed the pace, both of us not lasting much longer. I collapsed in his arms, which he wrapped around me, kissing the top of my head.   
“I was thinking maybe we could celebrate Christmas this year,” I mumbled.  
“Why didn’t you suggest this before? That’s an awesome idea.”  
“It’s just getting the others to understand it.”  
“Well we don’t need a Christmas tree when we have Groot.”  
I laughed at the idea of Groot wrapped in tinsel with various ornaments hanging from him. Unfortunately I knew that Groot couldn’t stand there for a whole twelve days just for decoration. That was pretty cruel. 

Peter and I explained Christmas to the others, Groot liked the sound of it. Rocket and Drax however were having a hard time understanding it. Gamora didn’t really have an opinion.   
“Come on guys it’ll be fun,” Peter spoke.  
“The last time you said something would be fun my damn tail caught fire,” Rocket snapped.  
“That’s because you are not a responsible adult, therefore you shouldn’t have been playing with fireworks.”  
The memory of firework night popped back in to my head. It had been Peter’s idea of course only it had ended badly. Groot had caught fire meaning he had to go back in a pot yet again and then Rockets tail got scorched. They had both made sure Peter would never have fireworks on the ship again. 

“Rocket would it help if I told you that you get presents for Christmas?” I asked.  
His ears pricked up at the word presents. I knew that would get him on board.   
“What kind of presents?” He asked cautiously.  
“Whatever you ask for. That’s what a Christmas list is for. You receive presents and you give presents.”  
“Alright, I suppose I’m convinced.”  
“Great, Groot can grow a tree for us and then we can decorate it together.”  
“You make us sound like a family,” Gamora smirked.  
“Well seeing as you’re the people I live with, I consider you all to be my family. Therefore I would like to do family activities with you all. Let’s face it, we’ve all in some form lost what we called a family before. But we all came together and formed this crazy family.”

That’s when I felt a bunch of arms wrap themselves around me as Groot hugged me, Rocket was clinging to my leg. Gamora and Drax were hugging me as well. Peter raised an eyebrow but eventually joined in. I smiled to myself, this was weird but nice…also slightly suffocating.   
“Ok guys as nice as this is Drax is crushing me,” I spoke.   
The hug broke and I could breathe again. Groot began to grow another tree whilst the others went to look for things we could decorate it with. Rocket came back with my fairy lights I had around my headboard. I shrugged, it’s not like I really slept in that bed anymore. Drax came back with the draw full of cutlery. I shook my head, not quite but he was trying. 

I had a sudden idea to give the tree some colour and headed to my room. I grabbed my nail varnish box and same plain paper. I could attempt arts and crafts, not that I would be much good at it. Also the tree was going to look like it had been decorated by a child. I sat at the kitchen table and began typical Christmas ornaments like stars and ball balls before filling them in with my nail varnish. Now all we needed was something to go on top of the tree. Drax was carrying a small plush alien. I knew it was his daughters. We decided to put that on top of the tree. We stepped back and admired our handiwork. The tree looked like it was done by a bunch of kids but it would do.

Later Peter and I were cuddling in bed. Although he kept demanding we change cuddling positons every five minutes. The man was a fidgeter. He couldn’t stay in one position for too long. Now we were spooning, me being the little spoon like always. Not that I minded, I liked his arms wrapped around me. I liked these small moments between us where he let his walls down and would show his love for me. Eventually he changed the position again so I was facing me, our legs tangled together. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me softly. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn’t quite know how to tell me. I shifted myself closer and kissed his forehead.  
“You know you can tell me anything right?” I said softly. 

His eyes met mine although he still didn’t speak. I shifted even closer to him so my body was flush against his.   
“You’re getting me worried now, what is it?” I asked.  
“It’s just I haven’t celebrated Christmas since 1987 and even then it wasn’t Christmas,” he sighed.  
I frowned, hoping he would continue.   
“My mom got diagnosed with cancer when I was a kid and I never knew who my dad was, so there was no way he was coming back to help out. She died not long after New Year’s Day and that’s when I was kidnaped by Yondu.”  
“Why have you never told me this?”  
He shrugged and I held him tight, kissing him reassuringly. He buried his face in to my chest as I began stroking his hair. 

“Well I can assure you that this will be the best Christmas that you have. I’m going to make sure of it,” I spoke.  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
“Yeah I do. I understood how hard it must have been for you to tell me that. And I’m assuming I’m the first and only person you’ve told as well. I love you Peter and nothing’s going to change that.”  
He smiled, clutching me tighter. I decided to try and lighten the mood.  
“So what does Starlord want for Christmas?” I asked in slightly seductive tone.  
“I already have what I want.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah, now what about you?”  
“Well that depends on if I’ve been a good girl or a bad girl this year.”  
“We’ll leave Santa to decide that one.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Peter’s P.O.V

Christmas Eve

I entered my bedroom, carrying one of Mel’s presents. Only to find her wearing my red trench coat and by the looks of it that’s all she was wearing as well. And the look on her face said she had been planning this as well. I closed the door behind me and made sure it was locked. She spotted the small box in my hand and raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s Christmas Eve, presents come tomorrow,” she said softly.  
“Well I guess I’ll unwrap you in front of everyone tomorrow then,” I smirked.  
I sat down on the bed next to her and handed her the box. She pushed it back in to my hands shaking her head.  
“My family wouldn’t let me open anything until the actual day,” she explained.  
“Yeah well mine would let me open one present on Christmas Eve, so open it.”

Mel sighed but gave in, taking the box from me and taking the lid off. Her eyes widened and she turned to me, her mouth agape. Inside the box was a lavender black rainbow rhombus crystal encased in a twist wire chain. Good thing about space the jewellery was its way more exotic than Earths. I took it out the box for her and put the necklace round her neck, kissing her cheek.   
“So can Santa empty his sack now?” I smirked.  
“That depends on if I’ve been a good girl Mr Clause.”

I pinned her down on to the bed, her wrists either side of her head. She let out a heavy breath, her pupils dilating. I smiled to myself, leaning down and capturing her lips with my own. I unzipped the coat slowly, my eyes taking in every inch of her perfect body that was revealed to me. I was right in thinking she hadn’t been wearing anything underneath. She was smirking again because she knew just how much she could get me worked up. Well that was fine because I knew I could do worse. I began kissing a trail starting from her neck down to her chest. 

Mel’s breath hitched, becoming shallower. I took one of her hardened nipples between my teeth, earning a moan from her. Mel’s fingers tangled in my hair as I focused on her breasts for a while. I moved my hand between her legs, which eagerly spread for me. Boy my ego was going through the roof thanks to that. I slipped two fingers in to her wet centre, my thumb rubbing circles around her clit. Her moans became needier, her hips bucking against my fingers.   
“Please,” she breathed.  
“Hmm? Your gonna need to tell me what you want.”

Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed me through my jeans, making me arch in to her. Her smirk returned once more and she began tearing my clothes off. She went to take the coat off but I stopped her. It was something I hadn’t really done before so I wanted to try it out. I slowly pushed my way inside of her, groaning at the familier feeling. She wrapped her arms and legs around with me, forcing me deeper. She pulled me down in to a kiss, moaning in to my mouth as I started a fast pace. 

She looked so perfect. Her hair splayed out, her eyes shut tight, her mouth hanging open and her legs wrapped around my waist so I could go deeper. She bit down on her lip, still not able to contain her moans and her fingers entwined with mine. I couldn’t get enough of her, she wasn’t like any other girl. She had brought a side out of me that I didn’t think I had. I leaned down to kiss her once more, her hips rolling against mine as she met each thrust. I reached between our bodies, rubbing her clit. She cursed, her back arching. Her legs began to shake meaning she was close. I continued the pace until she reached her climax, calling out my name and gripping the sheets. I groaned as she tightened around me and threw me in to my own climax. 

I lay down next to her, kissing her temple. She smiled sleepily before taking the coat off, letting it drop on to the floor. I then pulled her in to my arms, her legs tangled with mine. She was asleep again in a few moments like she always was. I smiled and pulled the covers over us, tucking her in a little. I watched her for a little while before falling asleep myself. 

Christmas day 

I was the first one awake for once, running around the ship to wake everyone else up. They were of course not happy for the early awakening. Eventually they got out of bed and sat around the tree. Rocket was the last to join us saying he was getting a present ready. Drax mainly received more knives from everyone although Mel had given him a ‘kiss the cook’ apron which he found hilarious. Gamora got a bunch of clothes as she had been moaning about her lack of wardrobe. Groot of course got bags and bags of fertilizer and a decorated pot from Mel. Rocket got more ammo and a few rare items he had been looking for to add to his stash. Mel was the one giving everyone the most thoughtful presents.

My turn. I felt like a five year old again. I got various bottles of alcohol and a few CD’s not that I really liked them. Mel however had gotten the best presents for me. Batteries for the Walkman, boxes of cookies (the good kind) and a mixed tape. Hell yes! Now this is why I loved her. Not only had she made me a mixed tape but I had made one for her too. I have her the wrapped tape and she smiled knowingly. She tore the paper off and kissed me. Groot had made her a wreath of flowers, Gamora have her some various girly items which Drax had also gotten her. 

Now it was Rockets turn. He smiled and told Mel to step outside. We all frowned but got up and followed Mel. She pressed the button which opened up the ship. Mel gasped, her hands covering her mouth. The others were confused but I knew exactly where we were. Shit. I was going to kill Rocket. Mel’s shoulders slumped before she began crying. She turned to me, I had never seen her this angry. Shit. She was going to kill me. Mel stormed over to me, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“You fucking liar!” She screamed, punching me in the nose.   
She didn’t stop there, she continued raining down punches on me. The others didn’t try to stop her either, they were standing there confused at the commotion. When she finally pulled away she sobbing loudly. The others glanced between us, waiting for some kind of explanation. Now I really was gonna look like an asshole.   
“What did I do wrong? Rocket asked sadly.  
“He lied to me! He told me his stupid ship couldn’t take me home! He trapped me here for six fucking years. He held me here against my own will!”

Mel tore off her pendant, throwing it at my feet. She turned and ran towards her home. Rocket shook his head, growling at me.   
“You sack of shit Quill,” he spat.  
There was no point in trying to explain myself, none of them would be willing to listen to me now. They turned away from me and followed Mel. I had no idea how I was gonna get myself out of this one. Maybe I was better off on my own after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mel’s P.O.V

The Milano had landed in the back garden and I made myself walk to the back door. What if they didn’t live here anymore? What if there were so new family in there and they didn’t know where my parents were. I might never see them again when I had the only chance. I knocked on the frosted glass panel and waited. The door opened and my mother gasped, pulling me in to a tight hug. We both cried as we clung to each other. My father came to see what was going on and broke down himself, wrapping his arms around the both of us. 

Eventually they let me go and turned to the others, their eyes widening. Thankfully they didn’t faint or scream.   
“I guess that explains where you’ve been,” dad joked.  
“We were just about to sit down for lunch if your friends would like to join us,” mum smiled.  
At the word lunch Rocket bolted inside my home. The others followed only they were much politer than Rocket. Of course mum had made enough to feed a small town. She always did no matter what occasion. Dad and Drax began grabbing spare chairs to put around the table before we all began to eat. I noticed Drax had grabbed an extra chair just in case Peter decided to join us. Not that he would be welcome. 

I explained to my parents what had happened and why I hadn’t come home sooner as well as introducing them to my family addition. My parents welcomed them as they would an old friend. Mum made sure everyone was well fed and comfortable. She was always a good hostess. I noticed the way her and dad were squeezing each other’s hands and looking at each other. I smiled to myself, eating a mouthful of food. I sure had missed her cooking. Mum got to her feet and made tea for everyone, also getting out her fine china. She didn’t do that for anybody. She poured a fair amount in to each cup, handing them out as she went. She decided to leave the milk and sugar out so they could help themselves. Only problem was they had never had tea before. 

Drax frowned, picking up the small, fragile cup in his giant hands. If I wasn’t so scared of him breaking the cup I would have laughed. He smelt the fluid, still unsure.   
“What is this beverage?” He asked.  
“Tea, have you not had it before?”  
“No.”  
“Well I would recommend having it with a dash of milk and two sugar lumps,” Mum beamed.  
He took the recommendation and took a cautious sip, which was followed by a huge gulp. He slammed the cup on the table.   
“This is wonderful. I must have more of your wonderful tea!”

Mum poured him another cup before, looking pleased with herself. I’m sure getting an alien to like tea was quite the achievement.   
“So is this your boyfriend Mel?” Dad asked, referring to Drax.   
Both Drax and I froze. As far as I was concerned I didn’t have a boyfriend anymore.   
“No. Drax is just a friend dad. My ex is sulking on his ship,” I ended the sentence matter of factly.  
The room fell silent and Rocket hopped off his chair before climbing on to my lap and cuddling me. He probably still thought he had done the wrong thing by bringing me home. I stroked the top of his head, squeezing him reassuringly. 

“This is the only time I’m gonna tell you this, you did nothing wrong. You tried to do a nice thing but due to the circumstances you didn’t quite get the reaction out of me that you hoped for. Stop worrying fuzz ball,” I spoke softly.   
“Assholes got a lot of explaining to do that’s for sure.”  
“I am Groot!”  
“Don’t tell me to watch my language leafy!”  
We finished eating and began to wash up before they all moved in to the lounge, with fresh cups of tea and slices of Christmas cake. I said I would catch them up. I just wanted to get used to being home first. I climbed the staircase and entered the second door down the hall. My old bedroom.

I smiled to myself noticing it had remained completely untouched for all these years. Sure it had gathered some dust but that was ok. Still the same pink floral wallpaper, pink bed sheets with fairy lights wrapped around the headboard and another set hanging over my window. The same dance trophies on various shelves as well as a few family photos. I closed the door behind me and flopped down on to my bed, burying my head in my pillow. I began crying again, it wasn’t fair. I had, had six years of my life stolen from me and I wouldn’t be able to get them back. I could have my own dance studio by now and I could be teaching ballet or ballroom. But he had taken all that could have been from me and all because he was a shallow pig that landed up with an easy target to sweep off her feet. 

I glanced outside and made an irritated noise at the sight of the Milano before closing my curtains. I rolled on to my side, clutching my knees to my chest. I heard a soft knock at the door before someone came in. I rolled over to see Mum, a plate of Christmas cake in hand. She placed it on my dressing table before coming over to me and pulling me in to her arms.   
“You can’t avoid him forever,” she spoke.   
“He isn’t the type to come running after me.”  
“Well his ship hasn’t gone anywhere, so that’s a sign isn’t it?”  
“He’s probably sulking.”  
“A lot like you are now?”

Gee thanks mum. I have a good reason too unlike him. To be honest I wanted him to leave. I didn’t want anything more to do with him. Mum went back downstairs, closing the door behind her. I guess I couldn’t stay in my room forever even if I wanted to. I forced myself out of bed, grabbed the plate of Christmas cake and headed back downstairs. Drax and Gamora were sat on the couch, cheering at WWE. I raised an eyebrow, odd choice for Christmas TV but it was keeping them entertained. Groot had made a flower wreath and hung it up on the wall, which I’m sure my mum would appreciate. I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in to a hug. 

I smiled, forcing myself to relax even if it was hard against bark. He grew a little moss to make me more comfortable before growing a flower and handing it to me.   
“Thank you,” I said softly.   
“I am Groot.”  
Rocket appeared, sitting in my lap. I glanced at Drax and Gamora who were getting way in to WWE. Shouting things like ‘pummel him’ or ‘you call that a punch’. I began eating the slice of cake, giving Rocket small bits of icing to nibble on. Mum and dad came in carrying a stack of board games. It was always a Christmas tradition that we played games in the evening. Although some of these were gonna be complicated to explain to the others. Pictionary was out of the equation that was for sure.

Monopoly should be simple enough or Cluedo perhaps. I explained the rules of Monopoly, going over them a few times just to make sure they understood them. We decided to go for thirty pass go’s. Monopoly could get quite intense in my house. It was always taken seriously. More tea was handed out with various snacks.   
“We should make this game more interesting and use really units,” Rocket suggested.   
I shook my head, smiling to myself. Rocket would do anything for units of course. But this was just a nice family game not something to gamble over. 

Eventually the game to a close with Gamora having the most money. The game was packed up whilst Mum began to make dinner using the leftovers. Cold turkey sandwiches. Although I did spot her making another roast dinner. Probably for Dad. He did prefer hot meals. I yawned and decided to head to bed. I knew I would probably wake up with Rocket sleeping on me again. Not that I minded. I was grateful for his company. I was grateful that they had all stuck by my side with what had happened. Although it would be nice for an apology from Peter. Even if I didn’t want to accept it, it would just be nice to know that he was sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Peter’s P.O.V

I picked up Mel’s necklace and put it in my pocket. I watched as they went inside her home. I should probably go after her, apologise. But I didn’t want her to attack me again even though I deserved it. I should have told her the truth from day one but like always I had thought of myself. My feelings over hers. I had made her go through the same shit as me all because I couldn’t grow some balls and go home. God knows what I had put her parents through. She actually had people to miss her, people who loved her and I had taken that all away from her. 

I headed back inside the ship, debating what to do. I wasn’t leaving, not without her or the others. They were my crew, my family. The only family I had. I honestly had no idea how I could make it up to her, not after something like this. She probably didn’t want to see me ever again and I don’t blame her. I didn’t deserve her. I had definitely lost her this time. She could be happy now, be with her parents, get back to dancing, and see her old friends. 

I grabbed the tapes we had made for each other and sat down, putting the one she had made for me in to the player. Instantly the first song to play was Tiny Dancer by Elton John. Funny because that song was on my tape for her. Maybe I could renact the scene from Say Anything with the boom box as a way to say sorry. I heard a knock on the door of the ship and frowned. None of the guys would knock, they would just barge on in. I stuck my head outside to find a tray on the floor outside. On the tray was a plate of food and a small note. The person who’d left it was gone though. 

I shrugged and picked up the tray, sitting down and eating alone. It seemed like the Christmas dinner had just been made as well. Oh well, I wasn’t complaining, not when it tasted this good. My eyes fell on the note, not Mel’s hand writing.   
My daughter may be mad at you but its Christmas so please come inside.   
Oh no, there was no way I was going in there. Her parents would hate me, I mean I’m pretty sure she’s told them. Why would they want to meet the man who kept their daughter away from them? Nope. No way. I was not going in that house. Not only would they want to kick my ass I’m pretty sure Rocket and Gamora would too. 

I had fallen asleep on Mel’s side of the bed. I buried my face back in to her pillow. I couldn’t keep wallowing in self-pity forever. I had to grow some balls and go in the house sometime. Or not as I awoke to Gamora in my room, sat in the corner.   
“That’s just creepy. How long have you been there?” I asked.   
“That doesn’t matter. What matters is you getting your ass in that house, making a good impression and apologising to Mel.”  
“It’s a bit late to make a good impression.”  
She got to her feet and stopped at the side of the bed. She had a glass of water in her hand. Oh no. She threw the water over me, smiling to herself.   
“Shower now!” She instructed. 

“I think you just gave me one,” I smirked.  
“I can do a lot worse than a glass of water Quill.”  
“Fine.”  
I forced myself out of bed and to the bathroom, having a quick shower. Thankfully Gamora had left my room so I could at least change in privacy. I headed to the kitchen where she was sat waiting for me. She mentioned at the untucked chair and I sat down.   
“What’s the deal Quill?” She asked.  
“What you just expect me to tell you everything?”  
“I’m trying to help you. She hasn’t come out of her room at all today. She threw Rocket out and won’t let anyone in. All we hear is her crying and we can’t do anything because we didn’t cause the problem.”

I slumped a little in the chair. I sighed, I guess it all had to come out eventually. I told her about my mom and how I had ended up in space as well as when I had rescued Mel from Youndu. Gamora sat back in her chair, listening carefully.   
“So why don’t you just tell her why you couldn’t come back here?” She asked.  
“When have I been good with feelings?”  
“Well now you need to learn or your gonna loose her Quill.”  
“She deserves better than me.”  
“Why are you so keen on giving up?”  
“All the shit I’ve put her through, of course she deserves better than me.”  
“I thought you weren’t one to give up. If Drax and I have to drag you in there then we will.”

Fine. I got out of the chair and followed Gamora to the small house. She headed inside, me following like a small child. She led me in to the lounge where the others were sat, as well as Mel’s parents. I half expected her dad to get up and punch me instead he held out his hand. I shook it cautiously. He seemed pleased to see me. This was not the reaction I was expecting at all.  
“Thank you for bringing our daughter back to us,” he spoke.   
Was I dreaming? I had taken her away, Rocket was the one who had brought her back. Unless Gamora had put in a good word for me. 

Gamora then led me upstairs and stopped outside Mel’s room. She knocked but received no answer. She turned to me and mentioned for me to go in. I opened the door, finding Mel on her bed curled up in a ball and facing the wall. She was crying softly.   
“I told you to go away,” she sobbed not bothering to turn around.   
I closed the door behind me, looking around her room. Now I just felt guiltier seeing all her dance trophies and family photos. I had taken her away from that life. She turned to face me, her expression turning sour.   
“Get the fuck out,” she hissed.

Half of me wanted too but I knew Gamora would just push me back inside. I swallowed hard, remaining where I was. I knew if I tried to comfort her with a hug she would push me away.   
“I’m sorry,” I spoke.  
“Are you? Because it’s taken you a long fucking time to say it!”  
“I didn’t exactly want you to hit me again. I was hoping you would have calmed down by now.”  
“How do you expect me to calm down from this? You lied to me and took me away from my life all because you thought oh look it’s a poor vulnerable girl maybe I can get her in to bed sometime.”  
“That’s not what I thought at all.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah. You’re lucky that you weren’t on your own. You’re lucky that you didn’t have to grow up around freaking aliens. When I first met you I decided that I wasn’t gonna have another person like me. I wasn’t going to have you be all alone in a brand new world, with a brand new life.”  
“That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t take me home Peter.”  
“I couldn’t come back here. Not after mom.”

Her face softened. And she sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed.   
“I know I should have taken you home and I’m really sorry that I didn’t but I just couldn’t come back here. I didn’t want to bring back all those memories. I didn’t want to be alone anymore,” I explained.  
She got to her feet, I hoped she was going to give me a hug and tell me that everything was going to be ok. Instead she started pacing as if deciding how to process what she’d just heard.   
“I need time to think about all this and what I want to do,” she spoke.   
“That’s fine, you take all the time you need. I’m not going anywhere.”

I swear I saw a hint of a smile as I said that. I left her room where of course Gamora was waiting for me. She got up a look of hope on her features.   
“I think it went well. She didn’t attack me and she seemed to understand my reason. She said she just needs time to think that’s all,” I explained.  
“Ok well that’s good. What else have you got planned?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re not just getting away with it like that. You need to do something to show her how much she means to you.”  
“Gamora believe it or not I’ve never had a real relationship before Mel so forgive me for seeming dumb when it comes to romance.”  
“Just think of something alright.”

I already had, I just needed to do some work on the ship for it that was all. I headed outside and began to repair the ships speakers. Rocket had deliberately broken them to stop me playing my tapes out loud. I reattached the wires and made a few adjustments before playing her tape to see if they worked. Music began playing throughout the ship. I grinned, turning it off. I wasn’t going to throw this at her straight away. Like she had said she needed time to think. 

Nightfall

I couldn’t wait any longer. I needed to know what she was going to do. I turned the volume up full blast so that the music would play perfectly if you were standing outside the Milano. I hit play and once again Elton John began to play. I think it was safe to say this was our song now. I headed outside and flicked the switches on my boots, using the boost to hover outside her window. She was already looking outside, confused by the music. She opened the window, raising an eyebrow.   
“I know it’s not quite John Cusack standing outside with a boom box but you gotta admit this is better right?” I smiled.  
“It’s definitely something.”  
“You coming outside or what?”  
“I think it’s a bit cold,” she smirked.

I held out my hand and she began to climb out the window carefully. I held her in my arms and she put her feet on mine. I used the boosters once more to go a little higher so that we were level with her roof. I landed on the slats and let her down.   
“Is that your way of sweeping me off my feet?” She asked.  
“Something like that.”  
I took her hands in mine, kissing her knuckles before apologizing once more before taking out her necklace and putting it back around her neck. She smiled softly and rested her head against my chest, her fingers lacing with mine. We eventually began swaying to the music before dancing with each other like we had the first time. I guess I had my answer. Unless this was some kind of horrible joke she was playing on me. She noticed my confusion and kissed me softly. Ok, I guess yes was my answer.

I smiled, pulling her closer against me. Eventually the song came to an end and we just sat on the roof for a while, stargazing. She was sat between my legs, my jacket wrapped around the both of us while we pointed out stars to each other.   
“We can stay here for as long as you like, there’s no rush to leave,” I spoke.  
“Good because it’s about time that you met my parents.”  
“I was half expecting your dad to punch me earlier.”  
She chuckled, shaking her head, “he’s a big softie, it’s my mum you need to watch out for.”  
“I’ll bear that in mind. Although I can see where you get your great cooking skills from.”

We both headed back inside, joining the others in the lounge. Groot had made Mel’s mum a flower wreath, which she clearly appreciated.  
“When you plan on leaving I don’t think I’m gonna let you take this guy with you. He’s such a sweetheart,” she spoke.  
“Yeah he is and that’s why he’s not staying,” Mel replied.  
I sat down on the couch, in between Rocket and Mel. Gamora and Drax were watching WWE again, arguing over which wrestler was better. I smiled to myself, a feeling overcoming me that I hadn’t felt for years. Contentment. I was surrounded by my weird, dysfunctional family but aren’t all families like that? I had finally found a family and a home.


End file.
